Our Darkest Desires
by starglow71
Summary: Dark Fic! Very Dark Fic! Unrelated Evil Vampire! Dean/Evil Vampire!Sam. Dean is Crime Lord and he has a new Pet, Sam. They have a good life of sorts but trouble is bound to show up eventually…being an evil Crime Lord has its downside. Add in Psychotic and Sociopathic family members and enemies and things get really interesting. Violence. Drugs, Slavery, and Rape included.
1. Loving His Pet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Dark Fic! Very Dark Fic!**** Everyone is Evil and don't blame me if this offends you and you read it anyway! I did warn you!**

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Strong sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. This one has violent scenes, explicit sex, slavery and abuse scenes, blood drinking, and murder is depicted. Violent attacks are included (Vampire Attack kinds).**

**Plot: **Dean is Crime Lord and he has a new Pet, Sam. They have a good life of sorts but trouble is bound to show up eventually…being an evil Crime Lord has its downside. Add in Psychotic and Sociopathic family members and enemies and things get really interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The chains clinked in the silence as Sam moved. The bed was soft enough, he'd found out. The man who had bought him to be his 'Pet' was out and he was chained to his bed, awaiting serving him; his naked body ready for him at any time.

The plug in him shifted and he groaned but knew it would stay in. The blindfold hid his Master's face from him.

Sam had at first been terrified but that had been years ago, and he'd eventually found his Master to be a reasonable man in bed. He wasn't gentle all the time but he wasn't terrible to him either, no more so than the men he'd used to fuck for money outside the clubs to eat or get a place to sleep for the night. A whore made good money, he'd found that out young.

A young vampire like him could make good money, being an ageless whore had its benefits. He was born this way, Pure Blood and of a distinguished bloodline. But his family had lost its wealth and he'd refused a forced mating with another Kiss. So he had ran away when given an ultimatum, marry and mate with one of their people, or be banished…needless to say, he'd chosen the latter.

Whoring around until he met the wrong man, and ended up fucked, drugged, and sold on the black market. His Pure Blood mark showing proudly on his neck and opposite cheek, telling what he was. A Pure Blood vampire and slave for sale. Vampires were sensual but also needed copious amounts of blood. Sam was hungry but he wasn't worried, his master would bring others in to feed him later, or one to drain entirely; if they were to be killed or punished for something.

He seemed to be a powerful man, not a good one but not bad to Sam. His hunger was stronger than a normal vampire's but his Master kept it under control; strangely enough he seemed to understand his hunger far too well. And met that hunger. Death didn't deter Sam' feeding, in fact, it enhanced it. The more they fought him, the better the feed, he'd long learned from his Master and so he waited. For food or to be fucked, he wasn't questioning which came first.

His glowing eyes sensed a form approaching in the dark and then he felt his blindfold being removed, then smiled at the sight of the dark haired and brown eyed woman attending him. "I am Dorian Scaric, you must be my Cousin's new Pet, and particularly vicious I heard…hmm. Like me."

"I'm Sam, Sam Winchester." Sam said and waited.

"Why is a Pure Blood not with his Kiss?" Dorian asked curiously, sitting on the bed by him. He wasn't into women, so his Master never faulted him for talking to them. Only men.

Unless he was to feed, then he could talk all he wanted, if he did at all. More often than not, he just attacked and drank the helpless man; his hunger was mindless until he was done.

"My Kiss wanted me to mate to another Kiss's member, for an alliance, since they needed the prestige. I saw none I liked and told them so, and my father said I had to or be banished, so I chose banishment." Sam simply stated.

"Why are your eyes so red? I'm Pure Blooded and mine aren't…"Dorian said examining them.

"I am too bloated on human and alien blood; they do that when I feed too well. They always were red, now that I think about it." Sam said. "Why are you here?"

It was unusual for another to enter his chambers so secretively.

"I just wanted to meet you." Dorian said going to go now, but she made sure to tie his blindfold back on. "I have a hunt to go on now; I will see you later, Sam."

"Wait, tell me of my Master? He hides in the dark and behind masks, he cloaks from me. Even when he takes pleasure from me. Even when I feed, he hides himself behind robes and masks, is he disfigured or something? I don't mind if he is…he is my Master, it's not my place to judge him that way, only to serve him, which I will willingly…does he care for me at all?" Sam asked her as she slid into the shadows again.

"He cares for you very much, Sam. But why he hides is up to him to tell you, not me." Dorian said and was gone. He tried to leave the bed, but the manacles and chains on his collars and cuffs held him on the bed. "Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Dorian." Sam sent back and went back to sleep, awaiting his Master's visit again.

Dorian slid into the hall from her secret panel and began to walk down the hallway again. And reflected that Sam was indeed the perfect Pet to entertain her lonely cousin, and knew he more than cared for the slave.

He loved him.

But kept his distance because it was his way. He was a very powerful ruler of several Universes' worth of a crime organization and secrecy was his protection. That and he wasn't secure in the fact he could trust Sam with his true identity yet. Only time would tell.

Dorian got her weapons ready and headed to her ship, to fly to the planet with the strange deaths, and left her home planet behind again, but vowed to secretly visit her cousin and his Pet again later. Dean had his Empire well under his control, the police as well. Corruption was his gift and he wielded it well, the evil thing that he was.

But even as evil as he was, he kept his vampires in his system of planets, lest they lead hunters to him and brought danger to his people, and that was not allowed. Dorian was allowed to come and go as she saw fit because she kept his secret and…they loved each other. They were family and that meant something to them, and that meant keeping his secret and her home planet a secret as well.

No one knew it existed, and they damn well were going to keep it that way, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam felt hands on him and waited; hands touched his chains and freed him. He instinctively turned to face his Master now, as eagerly as he could. "My pet, did you miss me?" His Master asked and Sam nodded. "I missed you, too…the meeting is done, and I can be with you now, for a bit anyway. Hold still, Pet. I have plans for that supple body of yours, ones I fully intend to enjoy."

Sam nodded again and waited, being put on his back and feeling pinching on his nipples and some stinging, curious what it was. A gag was put in his mouth and fastened in place then cold metal touched his abs. Soon more pinching and some pain was felt by his balls and cock, a slight burning tingling feeling grew where they pinched soon after. A tug on them sent him moaning loudly as it pulled them on them tightly, and his Master made a pleased noise. Then he felt liquid touch his cock and the head being pinched open at the slit. Metal slid in slowly but didn't hurt; it did feel uncomfortable though. It was soon taken out and another one was slid in slowly. It felt bigger as it slid in and this one did hurt a little, and he whimpered into his gag, which his Master ignored.

Waiting then, removing it and doing it again and again with each new metal piece getting bigger and hurting more but the pain faded and became pleasure. He'd fuck his cock with it then and stop before he could cum, then remove it, put in one bigger and do it all over again. For what felt like hours, his Master tormented him with pleasure and pain this way, and then just left the last one in. A much larger and good feeling one, in Sam's opinion. He liked the things his Master was doing so far.

The things pinching him were pulled tighter now and he gasped in pain around his gag but then it was held there, until the pain faded to pleasure and again it was released then pulled harder, and hurt then was pleasure, until his Master had him panting behind his gag in frustrated pleasure. His hands bound behind his back the whole time. He found himself lifted effortlessly by his hips now and settled over something. It was hard and pressed to his hole. One hand held him in place, while the other removed his plug, and lubed him again.

Then he was lowered onto his Master's cock and guided into the pace his Master desired. Sam moaned now and his gag was soon removed but the blindfold stayed. "Master….Master…." Sam moaned and worked his Master's cock expertly, easily picking up on how he wanted him to ride him already, his Master stroking him, pressing him hard against the metal encased in his own cock still and it drove him wild. Their tempo soon got more passionate and his Master's lips claimed his. Their kiss was slow at first but then got hotter and deeper, and needier, and all control soon was abandoned.

He bounced harder and deeper on him now, his head back as his Master removed his clamps from his nipples and sucked and bit them, and tugged and squeezed his cock and balls more. Sam screamed his pleasure, his Master working him perfectly until he came hard on command and then Dean sank fangs in, his Pure Blood satisfying his Master's hunger as only his Pure Blood vampire's blood could, it was the most valuable commodity on all his worlds.

Pure Bloods had different additives to their blood. It was sweeter and held power, power it gave to the drinker and shared with them. Having one as a Feed was rare, let alone as your personal Love Slave and Pet was unheard of…but that was what Sam was. And Dean protected him at all costs, never willing to ever let the vampire go. His Kiss had tried to get him back, but Dean wasn't giving him up. Three deaths of their members in, assassinations by his best men, and they had agreed to leave Sam with him, and leave him alone. Dean had been pleased with their response and let them live for it, and happily went back to be with his Pet, the one he would never let go of.

Sam was his and you fucked with him, it was your death.

No exceptions.

Dean was possessive that way, and knew Sam would agree if asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam fed and then was taken for a few more hours and soon after found himself laying on the bed again while his Master explored his body playfully, going still so he could have his fun. "I'm thinking you need nipple rings, pierced ones, you are most sensitive there. They will enhance that. And one there on your balls, as well. I'll have that done later tonight. Hmmm…" Dean said laying his cheek to Sam's chest and caressing the Slave brand and tattoo on his throat, above his collar. "Mine." He said happily.

Sam said nothing. He had no gag but he knew instinctively his Master needed no answer at that moment. It wasn't a question; it was just a statement of fact.

"You look pretty all decorated in clips and clamps, and sounds in your cock, Pet. Did you like those?" Dean asked, absentmindedly playing with the sound still in his cock again, sliding it in and out with tiny movements, loving the sight of it doing that.

"Yes, Master." Sam said purring as his Master gave him pleasure by playing the sound still. "Very much!"

"Then I will do them again…as a reward sometime." Dean said smiling. "On all fours, Pet."

Sam got in position and gasped happily as Dean entered him again, caressing his body as he moved into him. "Be still, Pet, I will tell you when to move and when to cum, you know the rules."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and waited as Dean set a steady rhythm, working his prostate expertly but the Sound locked his orgasms out so he was safe. Gradually they got harder, deeper, and more punishing and Sam cried out his pleasure with his Master's, and shared passionate kisses with him in between them, and still they made love. The bed jerked with their movements and Dean came into him several times then pulled the sound out carefully and fucked his cock with it again, making him writhe and Dean allowed it, his writhing getting him hard again and led to him fucking him again, while doing that to his cock with the Sound at the same time.

Then pulled it out when he was close and they came together, Sam screaming his orgasms, several of them that washed over like waves on a beach, pulling him into their undertow as his Master drank from him again, delaying his pleasure and suspending him in his orgasms until he was full and sated, letting up on the drinking and smiling as the bite healed instantly, leaving no mark. Running a finger over the spot, he leaned in and kissed the nearly comatose man with love and tenderness. "You have pleased me well, Pet. Rest."

"Stay…please?" Sam begged hoarsely as the darkness overtook him. "Don't go quite yet, please, Master?"

"I'll stay." Dean said and kissed him again; laying him down in his arms and spooning him back against him, making them both smile. "I love you, Pet."

Sam made no sound as he had passed out a moment before but Dean knew why. But he knew Sam loved him anyway, even though he'd never told him so, and even though Sam always passed out after he fed from this way, and never got to hear him say the words. Dean swore he'd tell him later, when he was sure Sam would understand what he did and not leave him or run in fear when he found out he was forever bound to the worst criminal and murderer in several worlds; a murderous Galactic Crime Boss that many considered a monster. Dean didn't mind them thinking that of him, but with Sam, if he did think that of him, it would break him…so he said nothing…but knew he would someday. He loved him too much not to.

Just not yet.

Then drifted off to sleep with him, Sam held in his arms and savored the feeling of him there. Loving the feeling and vowing to sleep with him this way more often now. Sam was nice to cuddle up to, Dean thought in happy surprise. And promised him a special treat when it came time to feed his Pet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knelt on the floor, chained there by his cuffs and collar, hunger gnawing at him and he growled mindlessly. The men around him backed off in fear at facing that hunger, lest it be turned on them.

Dean was in his hood and mask but motioned for them to bring in his food. Several humans and other species of aliens were brought in, including a particularly nosy pair…a brunette and blonde, they looked related, he thought. They had been sniffing around his enterprises and had learned too much, so they were gagged and ready to be fed to Sam. The other two were slaves he'd bought for this purpose, bigger men and full of blood he badly needed.

The men were motioned to leave and Dean freed Sam and took him to the first woman, the brunette, who looked terrified. Dean was pleased with that; she wasn't defiant anymore, good.

Sam lunged at her neck and Dean let him go. Sam bit deep into her jugular and fed hungrily, gulping her down and not stopping until she was drained dry. Then he took the blonde and did the same. The bigger men tried to fight free of their bonds but failed, and Sam took their muscular necks and bit their jugular as well, gulping them down in big gulps as he straddled them to hold them down with his superior strength, draining each dry then getting off the last victim, sitting by his Master again…licking himself clean like a kitten after drinking a saucer of milk.

Dean stroked his erection he'd gotten from watching Sam's violent act and tugged on his chains. Sam obediently followed his Master bad to their bedroom and knelt by the bed. "Come here, Pet." Dean said and Sam went to him. Dean then licked all the remaining blood from his nude body and then laid him on the bed, face down, and chained him there again. Then lubed up and took him then and there, holding his hips up and thrusting in on the first go, the lube capsule and sexual stimulant in it already slicking and turning Sam to his whore again already.

Then Dean kept it slow until the drug took his Pet's mind and fucked his ass into the mattress and oblivion, and took all the pleasure from his body he wanted and more. Sam crying out and moaning, begging and incoherent at times but always his willing whore. Taking every inch and loving it. He came and filled him over and over again, Sam cumming with him every time, and the drug addicted him even more. Dean knew he soon would have so much in his system, after the two years he'd been using it on him, that soon it would make him this way for him always, and no drug would ever be needed again. He liked that thought.

Sam as addicted to that drug and his Master as he could be, the perfectly trained slave and whore, Feed and beloved Pet. Sam's mind broke again from the drug and his Master's Pleasure filling him, and when they were done, he passed out from the intensity of it all. His Master kissed his full lips and smiled as he kissed him back in his sleep. "Good Pet, rest. I'll be back soon." Dean told the slumbering man and then ordered his attendants to wipe him off and clean him gently, but not to wake him. But to let him sleep as long as he wanted and not to touch or speak to him otherwise.

They immediately rushed to do so and he smiled a satisfied smile as he went to shower and get ready to meet with more of his underbosses and talk business. Sam would be fine for a while now so he had time for some work. Sam was the one hunger he never could fully satisfy…the need, the craving, the constant hunger for his body and blood…Sam was his Feed and his insatiable need he would never be able to meet, but would always fill with more of his slave.

Sam.

And more Sam.

Let the rest of the worlds be damned and burn up,

All Dean needed and wanted to have for himself was in that bed, exhausted and spent, drugged and owned by him….

His Sammy.

His beloved Pet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Epilogue)

Dean paced his study and the reports he had gotten weren't good. Sam's former Kiss wanted him back; they were sending assassins…again. This would be the third time. Dean growled furiously and called his favorite assassins, his family as well, and waited for them to pick up.

"They are after him again." Dean said with deceptive calmness, he was anything but.

"I know, my sources say they are." The man said and sighed.

"You still on your hunt?" Dean asked. He'd never interfere with a hunt on them.

"No, just finished, it was Wendigo. Dorian hates them apparently and they love her." Dante said grinning then got serious. "What do you want us to do?"

"Find that kiss, and wipe them out, not one is to be left alive! I've had enough. Find which kiss he's being arranged to mate to and kill them, too. Make it nasty and public; I want to send a message here, Dante." Dean ordered. "I'll pay you both triple if you do it well. I will be watching the news to see if you did it."

"On it." Dorian said wiping a blade off, hunting was great and all, she thought, but it didn't pay worth shit. But doing the occasional assassination for Dean and the slave procuring that they helped John with paid very well, especially when Dean was pissed at someone. "Triple pay, remember that, Cuz." She told Dean.

"It will be in your accounts by morning." Dean promised then hung up and called his fathers.

John got to the phone first and laughed. "I don't care if you suck my cock; you do not get the ship to go buy more of that rot gut crap again, Bobby!" Then he smiled at the face on the screen. "Son, hi, how's business?"

"Good, got some pest issues but they're being exterminated as we speak, you guys?" Dean asked and saw them smile.

"Got a buy coming up near you sometime this quarter, as soon as the buyer gets the cash together, a big one too, both items…going to be expensive but he's good for it." John said, doing something on the computer. "How's that Pet we found you working out?" He asked.

Sam had seemed perfect for Dean's needs, so they'd drugged him after paying him for sex. Both had fucked him first, then bound him and sold him to Dean. They were Slavers and gun dealers; arms of any sort was pretty much what they offered, and they weren't picky who they sold to. They were good at their jobs and everyone knew it. That and they were the only Slavers that worked in Dean's Empire, John made sure of that. One slaver per Empire was enough in his opinion; he tended to kill you if you tried to work Slaves in his territory.

Dean knew his father was the best and the only Slaver he trusted.

His family weren't good people. Hell, they weren't even halfway decent ones. They were fairly evil really. With some good in there but not much.

They were thieves, killers, whores, liars, and downright cruel bastards, but also damn good at torture and enslavement, too. And they pretty much let Dean order them around and worked for him at times, sometimes freelance. But they were always thick and close; nothing broke them apart.

Not even the space demons that had killed his Mom and left his father alone, until he found a fellow slaver he couldn't live without and mated to him. Bobby Singer was the best thing to ever happen to that man. That very _vampiric_ man. A Pure blood like Sam, but Dean's mother had been a normal vampire, so Dean didn't get the Pure Blood gene. But it did take one Pure Blood to spot another one, and spot one John had done…Sam. Then sold him to his son for a tidy profit.

Everything had its price. Corruption was rampant in the universes, one galaxy to another only got worse. Cops had their price and Dean could afford it, so could his family. Most cops in the universes worked for or were paid by him and paid well for their 'faithful' services. Government officials and planetary ones all bowed to his Will and Dean was content.

Having Sam by his side made it worth it.

"Really well. He's nearly trained, doing great so far. He's taking to it perfectly so I expect him to be properly broken in and the way I want him by the time you visit." Dean said, with more sex and addiction to Dean and his body, his Feeding, and the drugs would cement his claim to the man's mind, body, and all of him soon. Sam would be his fully soon enough, with a bit more work. But he was still learning how to please Dean, which he did more often than not, hell, all the time. But the pain and masochism he was teaching him to bear was still just starting. Whipping and such hadn't happened yet and Dean was being patient about waiting to do that. He loved nothing more than to whip someone bloody, push them past their pain limits and keep going, flog them, or spank them painful and red and then fuck them raw, but Sam wasn't there yet, hence the drugs to help get him there. "I need a favor."

"Anything, son. What do you need?" Bobby said taking the phone as John went to shower after their night of sex.

"I need you to find a demon, a yellow eyed one. He goes by the name of Azazel. He's the one that bled in my mouth and he tried to kill Sam to get to me again, and I want his head on a stick, literally! My sources told me he's in your quadrant there…I'll pay well for his head with a mark binding his soul into it. I want to torture him then make him hurt so badly he'd beg me to kill him, then maybe…I will do it." Dean said coldly. "How much?"

"Triple pay?" Bobby asked and got the scrying kit down. "How soon?"

"ASAP, I want him now." Dean said and the man nodded.

"We'll find him, don't worry." Bobby said. "We'll be in touch."

"Thanks." Dean said and hung up, then went to peek in on Sam. He was still sleeping, as expected, chained to the bed per usual, just where he liked him. "Is the plug in?" He asked the attendants as they stood nearby, awaiting service.

"Yes, Sir, lubed up with three lube capsules, per your usual requirements, three times a day. The drug in the capsules seems to be addicting him quite nicely…although the growing thirst, aggression, and hunger he now exhibits from it is troubling…" One said biting a lip.

"I'm fine with that side effect. I'll just feed him the blood of my enemies, and all he needs to stay fed and happy." Dean said calmly. "Bathe him when he awakes and get him ready with more capsules. I will have use for him soon after that…I desire him again already, I'm not nearly sated of my need for him yet…call me when he awakes."

"Yes, Sir." The man said going pale.

"Good man." Dean said then went to his office nearby to await his Pet's awakening, and stroked his hard cock through his pants, saving his passion for the man in there.

Sam had fed him and been fucked by him for days, so he was exhausted. But now soon it would be time to be taken again by his Master. So Dean awaited his pleasure, their pleasure, and their Eternal bliss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Burning Embers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Dark Fic! Very Dark Fic!**** Everyone is Evil and don't blame me if this offends you and you read it anyway! I did warn you!**

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Strong sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. This one has violent scenes, explicit sex, slavery and abuse scenes, blood drinking, and murder is depicted. Violent attacks are included (Vampire Attack kinds).**

**Plot: **Dean is facing his demon and finding himself wanting to reveal himself to his Pet, Sam. He's found love and along with love, trouble follows.

And with him being as evil as he could be, there's bound to be some drama…don't you think?

xxxxxxxx

John laughed coldly as the bound demon squirmed in the trap and then screamed in fury. John slowly heated the brand, heating it to red hot with his lighter while watching the demon's face with an intensity that was scary. Azazel went to curse at him but then John burnt the binding mark into his neck and laughed. Making the demon scream instead, much to John's enjoyment. Then Bobby raised the machete and separated his head from his body. Azazel gasped in surprise when he suddenly found himself as nothing but a head.

"Stupid demon…your kind never surprise me…trying to kill Sam, you think you'd learn. Dean may have gotten your blood, asshole, but you didn't get _him_. He rules these worlds and you have just pissed him off…_again_." John said chuckling. "He wanted your head, so…I got it for him. He must have wanted you bad…I pity what he has planned for you." John tsked and pulled out a black bag, "You'll be seeing him soon." A piece of tape was placed over his mouth and soon he was shoved into the bag.

Azazel wanted to scream but nothing got out, and he had a momentary afterthought that maybe he should have left Dean and Sam alone; they were much eviler than he'd thought they'd be.

But then again, even he knew the best way to bring out Dean's more evil side was to try to touch his Pet, and he'd done that. He shook his head internally and sighed. Dean was to lead his army, Hell's army, but even as corrupted as he managed to get him, he still had flatly refused to serve him as he commanded him to; to serve the purpose he was born to.

Dean had made it abundantly clear he wasn't interested in ruling a Hell army; he was content ruling his little corner of the universes. No thank you had been his answer; and Azazel hadn't taken that answer and now was going to pay for that little mistake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Got it." John said strolling into the rec room where Dean sat being serviced by Sam, Sam on his knees sucking him. "Having fun there?"

"Yes, I am." Dean said smirking then bit back a moan. "Take it to the Trophy room, put it on the labeled Pike for me. I'll be in later."

"Sure thing." John said chuckling and did as asked, slipping Azazel's head onto the pike marked for it. Dean collected heads, like his forefather had. John admitted that Vlad had collected the heads and _bodies_ of his enemies. Fortunately for them, Dean had chosen to just take the heads and visit them later to relive old victories. Cruel man that he was, and only the most vile enemy was chosen to be in that room. Ones like Azazel, for example.

Then he left Azazel with his mouth taped where he'd put him and left him without a word or backward glance. And Azazel looked around surveying the other heads around him, seeing just how evil his protégé had become and admired it, while also fearing what it meant for him in the future.

Dean was not happy with him…and he had the feeling he wouldn't be satisfied keeping him as a living head in his Trophy room for long. A shiver of terror filled him at that thought and regret flooded his demon soul.

He was slowly realizing that Dean was one man he should have stayed away from and left well enough alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Dean circled the head on the pike, and smiled coldly. The demon's yellow eyes followed him as best they could. Fear and anger in his gaze on the vampire Master.

"Said no, but…you didn't listen. Tried to be fair but you wouldn't take no for an answer…you really are too stupid to live." Dean told him shaking his head at his words and smirking cruelly.

"You were meant to rule Hell for me, to lead my armies." Azazel said.

"I don't want Hell, but I changed my mind…I'll take those armies after all, thank you…I'm sure I can convince them obey me one way or another. Hell's not my kind of place so…that's out." Dean said still smiling and tracing his victim's scalp with a long blade of blessed iron. Azazel cringed away the coldness of that blade.

"You kill me, you get it. The job becomes yours." Azazel said, sure that would prompt him to not kill him now; he _didn't_ want to rule Hell, _right?_

"Then I guess I get it, but never go there…why go there when I have all I want up here? Now I'll just have Hell and all I have up here, too; good for me, bad for you. All of this will be mine now. I like that…" Dean said with wide arms to illustrate. "You should have left me alone."

"Never, I bled in your mouth! You are mine!" Azazel growled.

"No, demon, I belong to no one." Dean growled back and shrugged. He'd get Hell powers but…he got the army, and he liked that fact a lot now. He hadn't before but the idea of it appealed to his mind finally and he found the idea of having a demon army at his disposal so very tempting…he could find so many uses for those demons later, he was sure of it… "Leave me alone and I'll let you live." He lied to tease the demon, having no intention of doing any such thing. He was playing with his prey and he knew it; he liked to play with his prey. It was his favorite pastime really, next to playing with his Pet as often as he could. Sam was his obsession, after all, too.

"As a head on a stick!" Azazel shouted angrily. "No!"

"A _pike_, it's a _Pike_…my forefather was fond of Pikes…he impaled his beheaded enemies on them around his castle on Earth of the Past. A truly evil man…" Dean said proudly, admiring the man. "Vlad Tempes, he was my forefather, we think alike, you know. See?" He showed him a large painting of the man hung along a far wall. "I have always admired his skill…he was never fully appreciated for the evil genius he was."

Azazel's eyes saw the heads on pikes around him and paled.

"Now leave me alone and behave…and maybe I will let you live." Dean said lying again, he loved messing with the demon's head, it was fun!

"As a head." Azazel said in disbelief.

"I'm sure I could make a suitable robot body for you." Dean said. "I'll let you go…just give me those armies. I do want _them_, just _not_ your job."

"Fuck you, they are mine." Azazel said with hatred. "I'll never let you go. Or let you have them now."

"Fine, I offered. Don't blame me if you don't like how it works out." Dena said coldly and impaled the head with the demon knife he'd found in the demon's pocket that he'd shoved in his belt, knowing just what it was and what to use it for. The demon flickered in the head before dying and he felt the demon's power fill him, the Rule of Hell pass to him and the armies waking up at his silent command. Then he pulled it out of it and wiped it off on his shirt edge as it hung out. Then decided to keep it, thinking it might come in handy later after all. A demon knife had many uses. He thought to himself and smiled.

And leaving the smoking head behind him, he left it there as a trophy, whistling a song and smiling.

Knowing he'd be using that army someday if he had to. And, as long as Hell left him alone, he'd let them do as they pleased down there. Anything but take his rule from him; that would _not_ be allowed. They would however obey him without question or he'd just erase them, no second chances.

He wasn't a 'second chance' kind of guy. They would obey him or learn to; he wasn't picky how or why they did it, as long as they did it.

He was their Master now and he would demand their total obedience and loyalty, or would die if they didn't give it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the days that followed, Sam kept getting his Pleasure pellets daily and got more addicted as well as more sexually bound to his Master and his pleasure for him. Welcoming every whim his Master had and fulfilling each one to his very best ability, and enjoying every moment of it, too. The spankings, the toys, the flogger, and finally more pain and the whip. He was taught to enjoy it by being whipped and flogged, and spanked beyond pleasure and it was done again, until it all became pleasure and no pain lingered long.

Another addiction his Master added to his needs for Sam to fulfill, the need to hurt him and make it feel good for both of them. Sam loved his pain finally and Dean loved to give it. And he was pleased with how Sam's pain training and masochistic tendencies were coming along. He had no pain limit, Dean had seen to that. Sam could now go for hours being harmed and still cum from it. Crying out in pleasure and moaning as he was bloodied, just the way Dean liked it.

His name and rank as Dean's Pet and Slave tattooed and branded on his ass and shoulder, and neck as well, so no one could ever miss who owned that man. Sam, _his_ man and property!

Days followed blissfully then, and Dean tortured his Pet for his own pleasure, Sam enjoying every moment of it.

Then Dean surprised him one morning when he left off on the drugged pellets and kept it that way and nearly a month later he noticed Sam was still sexually addicted and responsive as he'd been with them in his system. Seeing that they'd stayed in his system after all. He was pleased.

So he took the time to torture Sam again with pain, and knew he'd enjoy it, too.

Then, on a later morning, he tied Sam to X shaped cross and lubed him with a regular lube pellet in his ass, and waited as it dissolved and coated him inside while he readied his whip.

Then he struck that perfect back and smiled as Sam arched as far as he could into the blow. Pleased already at his responsiveness to the pain, and his struggling erection showing he liked the pleasure it gave him, belying his enjoyment of it as well.

The whip ran down his back again and again, and Sam cried out against his gag. His Master didn't hear him. He merely dealt another blow and waited for the pain to become pleasure for him. It took longer with the heavier toys, the whips and such, but soon enough it did so and Dean gave him another lash with it. Sam got harder against the cross and moaned.

Then, after many more blows, Dean caressed his slicked hole with tender finger touches, rimming it around, and then pressed his cock to his hole. No fingers to prepare him this time, he relaxed easily enough to allow penetration now. His body instinctively feeling and doing what the drug in the lube capsules used to. He'd been free of the drug for weeks now. Dean having it now permeating his every cell and filling his blood and tissues, a permanent part of Sam's system now; the drug and the need it created in him, the pleasure it burned inside him, was now a part of the slave and he'd never be free of it.

He was trained now, all pain learned and craved as much as any other thing his Master wanted to give or take from him, and Sam cried out his pleasure as he was fucked raw and hard. His Master going deeper and making him spin from it, his body ached and hurt but that only made it better Sam soon found out. The hurt, the ache… the bliss it created in him; down to his soul, Sam craved more.

Dean craved to give him more, and so he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Then, as they recovered from the rough sex and washed up in the tub, Sam found his eyes uncovered rather suddenly, the constant darkness made it difficult for his eyes to adjust. He'd been doing pain training for days or weeks; he'd lost track of the time after a while. Three ways each time, in order, and add in the constant abuse and sex, and finally he was found ready. His Master pleased with him still, even more if the fucking he'd just given him was any sure sign of it. Spanking, flogging, and being whipped hard, and fucked very thoroughly and well in between each kind of pain. So now he sat watching his hooded Master curiously but with love and the hood was slowly pulled back. But not the mask that covered his face from the mouth up. His lips only visible along with brownish blonde spiked hair. Sam reached up with longing and caressed that mask, wishing it was gone, so he could see the Master he loved finally as he truly was. "Please let me see you…please?" Sam pleaded. He wondered what he looked like, beyond having the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen, and having the shiniest hair he'd ever touched, the softest, too. His lips were so plump and sexy, he was dying for them to kiss him again, to smile for him again and again; eager to do anything so he would smile for him…to hear him say he loved him, too, in that smoky voice of his. "I love you, please let me see you?"

"I have to tell you about myself, before I remove the rest. I have to be sure you won't leave me for what I tell you first. So that I won't have to kill you or keep you against your Will now." Dean said. It was time to be honest. Beyond time for it really.

"I won't leave you." Sam said firmly, vowing never to. Nothing he could say would change his mind. "No matter what you say."

Dean started slowly, being completely honest now that he was sure Sam loved him. Was his completely, body and soul, his mind always on Dean. "I was born to a Pure Blood father and a normal vampiric mother, born not turned, merely a Carrier of the Pure Blood, not Pure Blooded like you are. My father was a lower crime boss in this organization then. He was until I grew up and killed the former one, and took his organization for myself, weeding out the traitorous ones and securing my control of it finally." Dean took a deep breath then went on. "I'm the Head of the Winchester Crime Organization. I know you've had to have heard of my exploits. Trust me when I say I'm not a good man, and they are all true, not rumors. I am however an evil man with a loving heart for my family and you, and I want to stay with you for Eternity. I love you. I never said it before because I wasn't sure you loved me yet, and, yes, I stopped you before I knew you would say it to me first. I wasn't sure we were ready to, but we are now." Dean shrugged and went on. "I will keep working your body this way, that won't ever change. I will still own you after all. You will be my Feed and Pet, my love slave and whore at times. But this will grant you some freedoms, not many but still…some walking around as long as you prove faithful and untouched by others sexually. Some trips outside the complex here with guards, of course, money of your own to spend as you see fit now. I'd spoil you now the way I've always wanted to. You will not look others in the eye though, will defer to me for all decisions most of the time. I am your Master and you will be my Pet…you are mine to control and use as I see fit; in any way I choose to whenever I choose to do it. That will not change either."

Dean went on, Sam didn't look afraid, he still looked in love so he was getting more confident he wouldn't reject him for what he was saying. "All that's changed is I don't have to hide my face from you and who I am. Can you accept me now? Will you stay with me willingly?"

"Yes, yes, I don't care what you do, I love you, too. I was worried you didn't but then decided it didn't matter since you were my Master, it was not my place to expect you to love me. Loving you was enough for me once I accepted that." Sam said. "I adore you, Master, I like serving you this way as well."

"Good, because my family will be here soon and they want to meet you, Pet. They are most eager to see you…um, the men that took you, the ones that fucked and drugged you, and then sold you to me…they weren't random slavers." Dean admitted.

"They weren't…" Sam said scared.

He didn't want them take him again!

"They were my Fathers. They saw you were a Pure Blood and they obtained you for me as a gift. I bought you and claimed you immediately. You okay with that? They will be here soon, and they aren't interested in you personally that way. But they see you as my Pet and family now, but they are still Slavers…are you mad, can you handle meeting them and accepting them, welcoming them with me? It won't change anything if you did but…I just don't want you scared of them." Dean said nervously.

"So they only did that so I could be yours?" Sam said. Being enslaved had been bad at first but not too bad. It had been better than living on the streets and whoring himself out, fighting to live from day to day. The sex hadn't been any worse at first than what he had done on the street. And Dean hadn't been cruel to him, only trained him to please him better and as his Master that was his right and Sam's expectation of him as well. Dean had been a good Master to him and they had only done it so Dean could have Sam as his Pet this way…so, no, he wasn't scared anymore, or mad. He was actually thankful they had done it. Them fucking him wasn't an unexpected thing either before drugging him. They'd paid to so why not get what they paid for first? Sam thought and nodded. "I'm not mad or scared, just glad they got me to you, and now I never want to leave you."

"I was worried. They really are good men, for slavers and black marketeers. They deal in slaves and guns mostly and work for me." Dean said.

"Tell me about them, about your family." Sam asked.

"Only if you tell me more about yours." Dean replied smiling.

"Deal." Sam said and they now agreed, and began to talk.

John was a legacy. His father and his father before him were slavers and black marketeers. They'd worked for the old boss, but had helped Dean assassinate the old one when he had grown up; Dean taking the reins as expected. It hadn't been easy but the others had learned to fear him and he was soon served if not out of loyalty but fear served just as well. He'd spread it out more and more over the years and now his empire was expanded over six universes and he held iron control over it still.

He was ruthless and cruel at times, killed and tortured often. Blackmail, prostitution (forced and willing were done under his orders), you name it and he controlled it in his universes. All but drugs, he considered them too hard to control. They were changing too much and too often, more often than not, if you got the formula wrong it brought unwanted deaths and attention your way. Dean wouldn't risk that, so he stayed away from the drug trade.

He was exposed but not too much so, he was exposed enough to be known but not enough to risk a hit actually taking him out, as if he could die from something so trivial. The demon had infected him, but he'd been born a vampire, so he was then both demonic and vampiric; more vampiric than demonic but still, the demon was in there after that.

He told him about his cousins, his assassination squad, and Sam admitted meeting her before but they hadn't touched. He reassured him, worried he'd punish him for it. Dean admitted she had told him about the visit already and he was fine with it. Sam wasn't in trouble. He'd told her she could visit him. Sam could have mentioned it though and Sam nodded, promising to do so next time. Dean nodded his acceptance of that fact and moved on.

"Your turn, Pet." Dean encouraged him.

Sam told him his brief story. He was a Pure Blood from a Kiss and he was raised in it, then they had lost their Prestige, their 'royal' reputation when it had been discovered by a wise Master that had wiped over his Father's cheek mark and it had smudged. He'd been faking his mark for years and been caught. He was ostracized for pretending to be Pure Blooded when he wasn't. Sure it had prestige but he'd have been just as respected if he'd been honest about not being that way. But then again, his wife had been and she'd died when Sam was born. He'd seen his mark though and had been thrilled, starting teaching him what was expected of him. To find a mate among other Masters of other Kisses, mate to them and bear Pure Blood children for him. To add his blood to theirs. To bear up to twelve kids so they could guarantee at least two or three could be Pure Blood like him, not carriers. Carriers were more common though, ones like him not so much. There were only one or two per twelve born to any family of vampires and one had to have the blood first, it didn't just manifest magically. So he'd lost them their prestige and sought to use Sam to get it back with a good match. So they had tried to arrange a match for him with another Kiss with the power they wanted again. He'd done his duty and met them, but found no one he liked. And when he told them he wasn't interested, his father had tried to force him to do it anyway. He had then refused and took the banishment. But had fled before he could take the 'B' mark, in case his father used him staying longer to as an excuse to keep pushing him to take the arrangement with the other Kiss again! He was afraid to risk it so he'd ran anyway, swearing to hide if his father or his goons showed up to try to make him come back to them when he found another match for him, which he would. He was just greedy and assholey enough to keep using his son to better his societal position among other vampires and their Kisses. Something Sam had wanted no part of ever again. He would choose his own mate and that was that. He hadn't with Dean but he'd fallen in love with him all the same. Dean had chosen for him and Sam had never regretted it since.

His mother had died in childbirth and his father had never seen him as a son, just a way to gain power. He'd always been cold to him, barely acknowledged him and he'd felt the cold deep into his soul. Even the men who paid him for sex had been warmer than his own father was. The sex had been adequate, he supposed.

"When was your…was a trick your first time?" Dean asked. For a Pure Blood such as Sam, to lose one's virginity to a nameless trick rather than a Master like him was…horrible.

"Yes, I sold it for a thousand dollars." Sam said, "It was a fair price and I needed the running money." He admitted. "It hurt. The guy said it would feel good eventually…but I felt nothing soon after the pain went away, it was brief, but a full feeling the whole time and didn't even have an orgasm. Not that he cared, he just got off me, paid me, and then left. I didn't' even enjoy it enough to get hard from it." But he'd had the money so he had gotten what he wanted anyway.

Dean thought that hadn't been fair and decided to remedy it. "Your first time, from this point on, was when I first fucked you right after Dad sold you to me, are we clear? I was your first and only lover, those others never happened."

"But they….he…" Sam tried to reason with the man but soon saw Dean frowning at him and paled.

"Only me…you have never been with anyone else…I was your first and you have never been with anyone since…say it! You never sold yourself at all, ever!" Dean growled.

"Just you, Sir. You were my first." Sam said softly and nodded.

"Now tell me that part of the story again, the _right_ way." Dean said. Deciding this version sounded much better.

"I was untouched until I was sold to you, and you claimed me. And I have been yours ever since." Sam amended willingly, Dean was right, that version was indeed _much_ better. "And intend to stay that way, too, Master."

"Damn straight." Dean said then added. "Any of those others approach you, come near you, and I will kill them on sight. No questions asked, just death." Dean said jealously. "_Any_ of them. Except my Fathers, I do not blame them for what they did and forgave them for that already. They have…_recanted_…their admission that they ever touched you in any way…and I agreed they were wise to do so."

"I know, I understand that." Sam said and found it endearing, and didn't care if he killed them all in front of him after all. He just didn't feel anything for them but knew Dean was right. They would die for coming near him, let alone touching him again. That would never be allowed. "I love you, Master."

"I love you, too, Pet." Dean said smiling and ruffling his hair. "Now let's get you ready to meet my family…starting with a haircut. A trim is needed, and a shave." He ran a finger along Sam's jaw, making him gasp as pleasure rose in him and his hazel eyes darkened in arousal at his touch. "Later, Pet, I will use you well then. For now, I will get you presentable."

"Yes, Master." Sam said and smiled as Dean led him to Bathing rooms, and found himself looking forward to meeting his new family. His old one had never loved him, only saw him as a means to their own ends, but Dean loved him, so then his family would, too. Dorian had seemed nice though, so they would probably be, too. He would make them his family now and that thought made him smile.

"Why the smile?" Dean asked curiously.

"Because my own family never loved me… and I think yours will, and I want them to be mine, too. I think I found a better family now…with you." Sam said shyly and Dean nodded happily, verifying that thought was true.

"You have, love. You have." Dean said and led him in, shutting the door behind them quietly. Sure he could make Sam more presentable now. He wanted to make a good impression on his family so Dean would help him with that.

And maybe give him that family he so badly needed but had never had.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were greeted warmly by John and Bobby and Sam was careful to keep his eyes down until Dean said he could look at them. But still found himself hugged in a much more platonic manner than the man had held him before. This time it was not for sex but with welcome. It was much nicer to be held this way. Sam thought smiling and hugging him back.

"It is nice to meet you properly, Sam." John said warmly and shook his hand. "I have been informed of your new virgin status and assure you I have never touched you nor has my Mate." John said and grinned. "My son is possessive and jealous of others touching you, Sam. It is a good thing. He has found love, and it is about time, too."

"I love him, too." Sam said blushing and looking up as Dean tapped him and told him he could. "I don't hold what you did against you, you paid for it so you earned it, but now I am with him, and only him. I wish to touch no other man or woman anyway. I only wish to serve and please my Master. I would die or kill for him."

"He feels the same." John said and nodded. "I approve. I knew you would be good for him as soon as I spotted you. Took a few days to locate you but I did, and then I got you for him."

"He paid for me, too…how is that 'giving' anything?" Sam said curiously but realized in their own caring but corrupt ways, it was.

"I gave him the family discount." John chuckled. "You were worth ten times what I made him pay, trust me, son."

"And more." Dean said taking Sam against him and kissing his temple lovingly. "I'd have paid all I had to have you."

"If only I knew that then…I'd have asked for more." John teased him and they all laughed. Dorian and Dante came in and got some wine, then joined them to eat on the floor at their table sitting low on it. Sam reclined against Dean. Bobby against John and Dorian against Dante, all talking and getting to know each other.

And the meal came, all their favorite foods but Sam's; the new chef wasn't that familiar with his tastes in food yet. But he enjoyed the food all the same and the company. "I like your family, Dean. They are much better than mine ever was…they love you. Mine never loved me. My mom did, she was the only one that ever did. Her mating with my father was arranged between their families; not a love match. He only mated with her because she was a Pure Blood. He never cared for or loved her at all nor did he love me…She was miserable with him but still did her duty and bred with him. I was happy with her there but then she died and left me alone with them." Sam looked down sadly as he remembered the once vibrant woman.

"We'll love you, too, Sam. They should have loved you…but that was their loss, now it's our gain. You are a part of this family now, son, and in this family that means something, a lot of something! You take care of my son, make him happy, and we'll get along fine." John reassured them.

"I want to do nothing else but to serve him, sir." Sam said blushing again. "I want nothing more than to just to love him for the rest of my life."

"And I you." Dean told him against his ear and kissed it seductively. "Later I will show you how much I really do love you, Sam."

"With hard and deep thrusts to prove your points I hope?" Sam asked seducing him back and smiling.

"Very hard and very very deeply, my Pet." Dean teased and held him tighter, savoring the feel of his lover in his arms. "I promise you that."

"I like that plan." Sam said and purred happily, snuggling closer and closing his eyes to rest a moment. And revel in his great fortune in being captured and enslaved to such a wonderful family; one he'd never had before and now he did. He was never going to let them go or let anyone hurt them ever again. "Mine." He whispered possessively. "My Master, my family! Now you are mine."

"Possessive thing, isn't he?" Bobby said smirking.

"Yes, he is. I like it." Dean whispered into Sam's ear. "And he has reason to be. I feel the same about him, too."

"Me, too." Bobby said to John and kissed him.

"Oh, us, too." Dante and Dorian agreed and kissed also.

Then got back to working on other plans they had for that week. "I heard there were some Kisses not allied with us on Platos 5…we should look them up and find a way to make them Ally with us." Dean suggested. "We could offer some of the Pure Bloods we have to them. And if they work out to be with one, we could get them to Ally with us in return for them, plus earn us some profit."

"Or we could take them over and procure them, feel it out. Enslave the others, catch the carriers, we could use them." Dorian said. "Carriers are the only ones that can make the Pure Bloods, and we don't have that many." She pointed this out.

"Give them to us when you find them, Niece. You know I don't like the competition." John said and Dorian nodded.

"I will, might keep a couple as a fee though." Dorian teased.

"Not the best ones, maybe one of them, and no Pure Bloods, those belong to us. But only if they refuse to Ally with us for one of the Pure Bloods we have, not a moment before. I want Alliances here, not just slaves from this little venture." Dean said and they talked about it more into the afternoon. Sure that there would be a good haul this time. There were several Kisses out that way and they could use their cooperation.

Plus another Kiss or two at their disposal could never be a bad thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later, they were doing a Meet and Greet affair, letting the others Dean trusted most officially meet and get to know Sam, since Dean intended on keeping him around more now by his side rather than in the bedroom. And so they understood to leave him be, that he belonged to Dean.

"Sam, look up. I want to see you look at these men, okay? If it's a former trick, look away. I will be cross if you look at one again, understand…" Dean told him as he buttoned his tunic jacket and fixed his hair one final time. "I will be with you the whole time, so don't worry, we'll be okay."

"Yes, sir, I will do as you say." Sam obediently promised and Dean took his hand, leading him into the crowded Ballroom to sit by him at a table. "May I drink, Master? Some juice perhaps?"

"Of course." Dean told him and motioned the server over. "Orange juice for Sam, champagne for me."

"Yes, Master." The slave serving them said and hurried off. Dean's household staff was all his slaves, personally trained to serve some purpose that kept his home running smoothly, from Chef to maid, he owned them all.

"Sam, this is Viktor Scaric, my uncle. John's brother, kind of. My grandfather had one son but a big heart, so he took in 'orphans' as he called them as they showed up, and _'adopted'_ them in as sons and daughters. Viktor and his brothers are three of such men. He is Dorian's father. This is Demetri, another one he took in, he's the head of one of the Kisses we're allied with. Dem, this is Sam, my Pet. He's an Uncle to me. The other man with him is Steven Finch, he was abandoned by his Kiss when he refused to mate to one of their vamps, he has the 'B' mark, see? He's Dante's father. Their mates, Catarina and Delilah are around here somewhere, probably mingling and smoozing, they're good at that part." Dean chuckled. "This is my Sammy, Sam Winchester. Vik, Dem, Steve, meet Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. We've heard many things about you, all of them good." Viktor said, his thick accent making the words come out oddly, he couldn't place it but it was familiar.

"Yes, he speaks of you often and always with love." Demetri said. His voice had an accent as well, but not Russian, something else more Italian, Sam thought. "It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I have no Mate so you cannot meet them, sorry. I will someday."

"Us, too." Steven said and shook his hand. "Oh, here's my mate! Del, this is Sam. Dean's Pet and lover." A tall curvy woman smiled at him with grey eyes and brown hair smiled at them and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. Welcome to the family." Delilah said. "Our daughter, Clara, is around here somewhere, too. And Sierra, her twin. They are the light haired blondes there, flirting with the twins by the punch bowl, naughty things."

"If they took a liking to each other, they would be well matched. Both are Pure Blood twins, you know their side abilities, the mind thing and Seer powers, would come in handy." Dean said.

"If they do decide to pair up, what would you ask for them?" Steven asked seriously eying the boys. Slaves but available, Pure Bloods. Dean was showing them off and they both knew it. He was offering them for sale and Steven wanted to snatch them up before anyone else did!

"1 million." Dean said. "Twins have psychic powers and must be sold together, it's a discounted price and you know it."

"I'll take them, if our daughters are compatible with them. Can we go make the offer or…" Steven eyed Dean for final approval.

"Make it and if they accept it, I will hold them for your payment." Dean said. "No one will poach them, believe me. I have others around here for the other bidders to check out and meet. I will consider those two 'reserved', deal?"

"Deal." Steven said excitedly and looked to his wife. "Come, dear, let's go see if they are open to us owning them and joining our Kiss, our daughters would be well-matched with them if they agreed to it."

"Yes, they would be." Delilah said and they rushed over to talk and meet the boys as well. All chatting and smiling as they talked together. Their body language and nods said they'd taken the offer. Dean noticed watching them intently and approved.

"This is…" He caught a familiar Master rushing toward him. "Warren?"

"I need to…" Warren, the Kiss Master, whispered in Dean's ear for a moment and nodded to the hallway. "I came right away, sir."

"You did the right thing." Dean said with a cold glance to the hallway and looked to Viktor. "Stay with Sam, get him something to drink or eat. Hold off introductions until I get back, understand?"

"Yes, Dean." Viktor said and sat by him now, waving off the men that approached. "He will allow you to meet him in minute, business came up."

"Of course." The men said and went to wait.

"I will be back, Sam. I have some unexpected business to deal with, sorry." Dean said then rushed out, Dorian and Dante following his imperceptible nod to follow him.

Sam watched him go curiously but waited as he was told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tallon, Tallon, after scouring the worlds for you, you just show up on my doorstep. Who knew you'd do me this favor? If I had known you'd do this, I'd have just waited for you, shame on you." Dean taunted the red faced man. "Sit."

"You killed them, all of them…my Kiss!" Tallon shouted angrily and got smacked back into his seat for it.

"Be respectful! You don't speak to him that way." Dante said wiping blood from his knuckles. "Do it again, and it won't be my hand hitting you, asshole."

"Sorry." Tallon said and gulped. "You killed my family and took my son. I need him back! I think I have a match and he's not banished, we never finished it."

"Sam is mine, you let him go. As far as I'm concerned, the moment he left you, he became fair game." Dean said smiling coldly. "The answer is no, mark or no mark, he's mine."

"Not if he wasn't banished, he still belongs to me." Tallon said nastily and got punched for it. "Sorry, look, he still belonged to the Kiss so he can't be yours, all sales are void."

"Doesn't work that way in my organization…or my worlds, laws are fluid, always changing according to my Will…you know that. And according to my laws, Sam is mine, go away. And if that match is with Warren, you should know it is off…he is one of my Kiss Masters and would never touch Sam; he knows I'll kill him if he tried." Dean said. "On the other hand, we are one body short on that body count for your Kiss, aren't we?" His eyes were hard emeralds now and Tallon knew why.

"Everyone knows that without that banishment mark that you don't really own him, he still belongs to me!" Tallon said. "He said he'd mate with me, if he got Sam for a breeding slave. He promised…right before he saw Sam's picture and then he changed, got mean and bound me up, brought me here against my Will. It doesn't change the fact that you can't own him if he still belongs to me!"

"And you believed him? You are a fool. Kiss Masters always promise that to normal vamps with Pure Blood children, then mate to the Pure Blood and get rid of you; it's an old but effective ploy." Dean said smirking. "He only said that to get Sam, and when he saw it was him, he knew he didn't want him, and I did want you…so he immediately brought you here to me. I put the word out to bring you to me or anyone that came around interested in Sam…and here you are. That worked out rather nicely I think, don't you?" Dean said calmly, but his hate showed in his eyes. Tallon was dead, he just didn't know it yet.

"I need him…" Tallon whined. Most unmanly in their shared opinions, of course. "I can't get my honor back without him, a Kiss won't take just me."

"Tsk tsk, I need him more." Dean said. "My claim is stronger. And you lost your honor all by yourself. Fraud, really? You knew the punishment for faking a Pure Blood mark."

"I had to. I saw how the Pure Blood Masters were looked up to and knew I'd get respect but not that much, and I wanted it. My wife was Pure Blood but then she died giving birth to Sam and I needed a Pure Blood mate for the respect to hold and get that respect back. I'd faked the marks for years and no one checked…" Tallon said.

"Until a Kiss Master got smart and did as he was supposed to and checked it…go figure. We all do it to verify the marks, you just got lucky before he came along. You didn't need the mark to have respect, but by faking it, you belittled the importance of Pure Blood vampires and that just pissed them off." Dean said. "That and you bred their children in the guise of a Pure Blood breeding arrangement, that could have done it, too…"

"Sam is my son, and not banished, and you owning him doesn't change that. He may be your Pet and whore but he's still mine!" Tallon said and fell out of his chair from the blow from Dorian. "He's mine!"

"He ceased to be your son the moment you tried to force him to accept a mate from that Kiss he didn't want and threatened him to try to make him do it! Pure Bloods get the choice, most of the time, not from me but others, yes. They choose who they mate to, it's their birthright as Pure Bloods, as is their duty to breed and make more, just as it applies to the Carriers. Which you aren't either of…obviously. You, dumbass, are just another common vampire." Dean said. "And you can't have him."

"Sam is mine!" Tallon shouted and ran for the door. The Ballroom was next door and he was soon wrestled to the floor and carried to his chair again, gagged this time and tied there.

"Sam is in the other room and I'd prefer he never know you were here…it would just upset him. You caused him great pain and never loved him the way we do, my family does and I do. I don't like the thought of him hurting again from you and will do anything to keep you away from him. And as far as the validity of your claim to him because he was never banished…" Dean said leaning closer and chuckling coldly. "The only people that know that fact are in this room…and we all won't say a word. And you won't either because dead men don't talk, do they?"

"I…I!" Tallon mumbled behind his gag.

"Take him away, through the secret door, and do what you want to him. As long as he dies from it, I don't care what you do to him. And Sam doesn't hear him or see him ever again. And you never breathe a word about what happened here or about the banishment issue." Dean told Dorian and Dante who hauled him to his feet and pulled him to the secret door.

"Not a word, Cuz. We love Sam and would never let him touch him." Dorian said and smiled. "We got this. Don't worry."

"Good. Oh, almost forgot, sorry…Warren?" Dean said and motioned to him as he came closer. "I promised a reward for his capture, and Sam's safety, so what do you want?" Dean was happy so he was willing to grant him that much.

"What I wanted before he offered me Sam; a Pure Blood vampiric mate. From one of them slaves in that ballroom. You are offering them tonight to be bid on, right?" Warren asked cautiously.

"I am." Dean said nodding and added. "As long as they aren't already marked as 'reserved', feel free to browse the merchandise. The price is 700,000 per slave, 300,000 per Carrier or 500,000 per Carrier couple where one is not a Pure Blood. If one is a Pure Blood, it's 600,000. Sales can be held in reserve if you find one. And that is the discounted amounts, so don't ask me to go lower on the slaves."

"Fair deal, lower than I'd dared hoped you go." Warren said and they shook on it. "Thanks for not being mad at me. I was hopeful until I saw it was Sam and then I got pissed and immediately captured him and made sure he got to you instead. I would never try to take Sam from you. I just want a Pure Blood to mate to."

"All Master's do. Adding the Pure Blood to your bloodline is practical and strengthens it, gives you prestige." Dean said.

"Have you considered breeding your Pure Blood Pet?" Warren asked. "You are a Carrier, I can smell it on you. You would have many Pure Blood children of your own if you did."

"I have and will someday. I am using a potion to keep him infertile for now. I will breed him later. I do want to add it to my bloodline as well." Dean said. "Shall we go? I have some prime choices for you and if they are to your liking, you could always bid on them against the others. There are bidding tables with silent forms you can fill out on them. As long as I approve of you bidding against them. Some are reserved to my family members and other friends, keep that in mind."

"Thank you." Warren said and soon they were mingling. Dean went to sit with Sam again, thanking Viktor for taking care of him in his absence and began introducing Sam again to the others. Warren checked out the Pure Bloods kneeling in places around the room and sitting at different parts of the room. Some were circulating, so he talked to them as well.

Soon he found one he liked, it was a Greek slave, Pure Blood, and seemed very interested in him as well. The chemistry was there between them and he took his hand then noticed the sad look of a couple seated nearby. "They are my parents, both Carriers but not Pure Blood like me." The slave said. "I'm Felix. That is my Mom and Dad, Janelle and Jurelle. They were born pair bonded twins as Carriers of the Pure Blood, which they passed to me and my other sisters and brothers; I have three more around here being sold as well."

The parents were younger and attractive, and he knew others would want them, and Felix needed them near him wherever he ended up. And he could use more Pure Bloods to offer of his own later that hadn't been bred by him personally. He could afford it, too. So he motioned for them to come, too, and went to see Dean.

"I chose these ones. Felix has agreed to be sold to me and be mated to me immediately and bred. His parents are Carriers and would bring more Pure Bloods to my Kiss as well. How much?" Warren asked. Then they conferred for a while and came up with a price they both liked.

"I'll go down to 1 million for all three." Dean said and smiled. "I said I would reward you and so I am. How long do you need them held before you have the money?"

"I have it now." Warren admitted. "I heard you were doing this sale and brought about two million with me in gold ingots, is that okay? I had it put in your vault earlier by John, he said it was okay."

"Fine, I trust you and my Dad. We've been friends for years, Warren. I will trust in that. Why don't you take your slave and talk privately somewhere? I will mark them as 'bought' and they can rest for a bit until you are ready for them." Dean said and the man nodded, tugging the smiling slave with him to the food table. The couple were given a room key and assigned a room, and they retired early. They'd been showing themselves as their Master, Dean, had ordered them to but tried to stay near their son in hopes of being chosen to stay with him if a Master bought him, as a package deal kind of thing. He was their youngest and they were loath to lose him the way they knew they were destined to do with his older brothers and sisters.

It was the nature of Pure Bloods to taken and sold, to be given to others to be bred. Their duty was to spread the Pure Blood to other bloodlines and they were brought up to do it. It was a cold duty, not one of love or comfort, often not finding either in the one you chose, but it was the way of the world they lived in and they accepted it. Pure Bloods were not born free, they were born owned and enslaved. First to their parents and Kisses, then given to others who enslaved them as well and owned them for the sake of their blood. They could never be free men or women at all.

Many were very grateful not be born Pure Blooded. They may be more sought after and respected, but they were also never meant to have the freedoms that most normal vampires got; that was forever denied them upon being born with their marks.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Warren undressed him and his new slave, vowing to care for him always and lay him down on the soft bed. Felix got on all fours and sucked him, Warren savoring his willingness to please him already, even though they didn't know each other very well yet. He'd do his duty and Warren would please him in return for doing it.

Then he turned around and raised his bottom to his Master to use as he saw fit. Warren slipped the lube pellet in and waited, then worked in as the boy relaxed immediately, the relaxants in the pellet helping him do it. Then he moved slow until he adjusted and found that spot that made him feel good. "I promise to love you someday, Felix. My mate. I am breeding you now, for our family."

"Breed me, my love. I will be your Mate. I will love you as well." Felix agreed and moaned softly as Warren went slow and made love to him. Taking his time to do it then going faster only when their bodies built up momentum and demanded more. Which was when he came deep inside him and bit his neck in love bonding, and drank him down in deep droughts. "My Feed as well." Warren said as he let up then drank again.

"Your Feed." Felix moaned and came hard with him then, and did it all again until they were both spent and he leaked his Master's seed from his body. He felt his gut changing and body shifting to accommodate the new babies. Pure Bloods had female reproduction organs inside but no vaginas if they were male. But the organs were in there and tied to their asses instead along with the other organs that led there. It was complicated but needless to say, they had a womb and eggs and made the babies from their mate's sperm like a woman but would only get a flap to give birth through once their time got closer to delivery. They gave birth like the women did but the flaps went away once the babies were born which was a blessing. It wasn't a full vagina, it was just a hole and skin folds with muscles that let the baby or babies out for them.

Then Warren let them rest and bred him again a few hours later in several positions that he found Felix enjoying as much as he did. And smiled down at the gorgeous slave he'd found finally. "Mine." Warren said possessively. "I will love you!"

"I already love you so I'm sure you will, too." Felix told him chuckling. "My Master, I am glad you bought me and happy we are so compatible sexually. And I am honored to not just be your Mate, but also your Feed. I will feed your hunger as well, as often as you need it. I will share all of myself with you…including my heart." He looked at Warren with soft eyes and Warren leaned down for a kiss.

"You are a wonderful lover, Felix, and a good Mate. And I will love feeding from you, your blood is so different but so good, too. I've never tasted it before but Pure Blood is really potent!" Warren agreed then they both slept for the rest of the morning and came out that afternoon, and were greeted by Felix's happy parents. Who caresses his stomach proudly and hugged their new Master and son-in-law as well, congratulating them on their new babies to come. "Our family is in there." Warren said smiling as Dean approached with Sam.

"I see that." Dean said grinning, pleased Warren was happy with Felix..

He'd earned that reward, that happiness, by finally helping Dean free Sam of the threat of his father ever taking him away from Dean someday. Sam had known he wasn't free without the banishment mark and had fled anyway. He was terrified of that man taking him again and Dean would never allow that to happen to him anyway. He'd meant what he said.

Sam was his. And no one took Sam from him and lived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante eyed his father with annoyance and shook his head.

"So you bought them for my sisters?" Dante asked smiling as the pairs went upstairs to breed and mate as soon as their gold cleared and the slaves were theirs, or rather belonged to their daughters. Their Mates would, at least.

"Yes, they are Pure Blood twins like them. They are a good match and they chose them." Steven told him and laughed as a moan filtered from under one of his sister's doors. "And they mated quick, wow! Horny things."

"Figured." Dante said and laughed, then they headed downstairs to the Brunch Sam and them had set up for their families to hang out and get to know each other more. Especially the new relatives Sam had just met. He'd already met John and them, now he just had to meet the extended family members and Dean liked that he wanted to So he'd had it catered to and offered them their own space to do it in. He stayed with Sam though anyway, not leaving his side. He was his Pet after all and Dean was possessive as hell, even with his family members.

It was a trait of his, not anything personal against them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, both couples proudly told them all their news. They were pregnant and bred with their new Mates, the male twins. Each had their own man from the pair. Clara had Gabriel, the taller one with brown eyes and hair, and Sierra had Castiel, he had nearly black hair and the bluest eyes and was the shorter of the two. Fraternal twins, not Identical, but both were born Pure Bloods like the girls they were with now. All their kids would be Pure Bloods, when a Pure Blood mated and bred another Pure Blood, the children were always born Pure Blooded like them. If one wasn't, then some would be Carriers and a few Pure Bloods usually. No child born of a union with a Carrier or Pure Blood in it was ever normal, that wasn't how the blood worked. Normal vampires came from normal vamps breeding and that was the only way you got one. Or you turned them, either way you got a normal vampire.

Pure Blood vampires weren't able to turn you with their blood or their bite, but with their sperm or seed, or fluids in female cases. You digested the fluids or semen, you turned if you were human or humanoid; but some other aliens turned that way, too.

Vampires shied away from normal Federation worlds, they were too…clean…and too controlled. Too many rules and too many other species around. Vampires were by nature very Xenophobic and untrusting of any other species different than their own. That's why most of them preferred Dean's systems, they were all mostly vampiric, with very few of the other species around, very few humans or humanoids. Dean's worlds were known as the 'Vampire Worlds' because of that fact. And he didn't mind that at all. It kept the rabble and cops away after all and he liked that part best!

His systems were havens for all vampiric kinds, unless they pissed him off, but otherwise they felt more comfortable in his systems; not the 'aesthetic' worlds of the Federation. The vampires never felt like they were a part of those places, like they didn't quite fit in there with the other Federation Citizens. So corrupt and evil though his worlds were, they were happy there. Most of the time.

They just behaved and Dean left them alone.

Just the way they all liked it to stay, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Probably be twins, too." Dante said hugging his sister later on at a meal. "Twins beget twins, it's how it works."

"We know, but we're happy about that." Clara told him. "You're going to be an Uncle…we have to have at least six or seven each, you know the rules."

"I know. When we decide to breed, we will do the same." Dante told Clara and Sierra while Dorian reluctantly agreed. Dorian was hesitant to have kids but knew it was her duty, which she would do as he would have to, too, but not yet. They both were newly mated and not ready to breed yet. But would, it was expected and they were bound to do it anyway. "We were taught our duties and will do them, we're not saying that. We are Pure Bloods, so we will breed as is required. We just want time to relax before having kids, that's all."

"I'm not against the breeding or doing my duty bringing more of our kind into the worlds. Besides, all of ours will be Pure Bloods. We both are like you guys are." Dorian said. "I just like working right now, but it will happen. It has to, there is no way out of it for us." She hated to admit it but it was true. Breeding wasn't something she or he had a say in. They'd have to do it someday.

Didn't mean they couldn't put it off until the last minute though. They were immortal so they all the time in the world to do their duties.

Steven, his Dad, came up and hugged the pregnant pairs, grinning happily still. "More of our kind. Grandkids!"

"Gonna spoil them and raise them to know their duties as Pure Bloods, too." Delilah said and nodded. "Breeding is so fun, too, isn't it, girls?" She winked at them and they laughed, nodding. The sex was great as you bred, if you did it right and for love, and with a partner willing to take their time and make love to you when they did it. Some just rutted and came, not caring if the other person enjoyed it as much. The more selfish ones, of course. Not the best way to introduce your Pure Blood mate to breeding, they had to admit with a wince.

"Hell, yeah! Sex rocks." Clara said kissing her Mate and chuckling at something he whispered against her ear. "Later…I'll try that with you later, baby."

They all laughed while also speculating how they were going to do it now and decided it was probably best not to know. It was bad enough knowing they were having sex, but picturing it would require some serious mind erasing and they'd rather avoid that. It was the same way with their parents having sex. It was something they dared not inquire about; they really didn't need to see it or picture it. Knowing they had it was bad enough! Ugh!

Dante blushed so red in embarrassment that they had to hint at some sex acts just to make him flee the table with the excuse he needed more food. They just waited to continue their hinting until he got back, saving his seat for their prudish brother. And laughed more as he valiantly tried to ignore them and failed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Weeks later)

"I'll be back after the meeting." Dean had said.

But that was six hours ago, and the meeting should be over by now. Sam thought as he reclined on the bed, lubed and naked for his Master as ordered. But he wasn't here yet and that wasn't like him. Dean would have rushed back to fuck him, not stayed away so long! He had a bad feeling about this which only got worse when he heard muffled grunts and bodies falling outside his door, his guards.

That's when he was sure something had gone seriously wrong.

Sam was suddenly very grateful his Master didn't bind him to the bed anymore. He dashed off the bed now and pulled on his jeans and shirt as quick as he could, hearing them trying to break the lock on the door that Dean had put in. No one but him could open it supposedly, but Sam wasn't willing to test that theory. So he ran over to the secret door and pressed a hidden spring to open it, and ran in; the door shutting quietly but instantly. Dorian and Dean had showed him where it was and his family were the only ones that knew where the spring was that opened it. And once shut, it wouldn't open again when you got inside. You were locked in and they were locked out. But again Sam didn't test it by staying there.

He immediately heard a loud crack and bullets, and then more thumping as they ran into the formerly occupied room, then muffled bangs along the walls around him as they tried to see if there was a secret entrance or something. He knew it was a matter of time before they found it so he ran down the tunnel before they found him. Then he took a left into another passage and went deeper into the catacombs until he got to a heavy steel door. He put in his code and it slid open. He immediately dug through several crates until he found the ones he needed. The new crossbow, the automatic loading ones with the machete boomerangs. He loaded the larger cartridge and attached it; a smooth whirring let him know one was already loading on. A click let him know it was ready.

He tossed a few more in a nearby duffel with some cartridges in case he needed them. Dean had told him about them days ago, proud of the new weapons, and showed him how to use them. And how to find the armory, told him where each tunnel led, and where the more important rooms to them were. The bedrooms and meeting areas especially. So Sam could find him anywhere from any of the tunnels. Something he was grateful for as well now.

He recalled where Dean had said that meeting room was he was going to use today and headed right then took a couple lefts until he found the triangle carved in the wall by it. Dean had carved that for him last night; to be sure he knew which one to go to if he needed to. He crouched by a wall at the sound of footsteps and peeked out, an unfamiliar vamp was following him and close. So he shot off a machete and the shadowy vamp lost its head in one clean shot, its body falling as well. Sam didn't watch it. He was too busy peeking through a peephole he'd found and paled at what he saw.

It was bad.

Dean, his Dad, Bobby, and his underbosses were lined up along a wall, and two were missing already. Six vamps were led by a larger vampire and four vampires lined a couple walls for security. These weren't stupid vampires. Sam thought with a groan.

They were all out, unconscious and like lights. Which was odd, since it was all of them out. He wondered why. He got out now, creeping behind the bar where it opened out to. A large mirror hid his entering the room and the door well. They didn't see Sam as he peeked out at them because they were more focused on the man they were interrogating in front of them, kneeling.

"Which one of you is the boss?" The larger vamp asked harshly.

"Not here." The underboss said gasping and coughing up blood from the blows he already suffered. He was shot in the head for his trouble and tossed aside, not putting up a fight…strangely enough. Sam smelled it then…a faint whiff of rot and decay, very faint. It was coming from some bottles on the bar and some food plates piled there behind it. Sam knew that smell.

Dead Man's blood. They'd been drugged and made sick by Dead Man's blood. He looked at John who struggled to wake up but not nearly enough yet. Pure Blood's had more immunity to it so he was probably recovering faster than the others. Dean was stirring but not as much. A few others stirred but didn't wake either, must be Pure Bloods as well…or at least Carriers like his Master. But Sam was still alone in this. Damn it!

The Chef had poisoned them, the traitor. It made Sam's blood boil at that thought! He would die for that. It had weakened them but not killed them, they were very sick though and needed Pure Blood blood to cure it. But he couldn't get that close to help that way, he needed to find another way to them before they got to Dean! Dean couldn't die!

He tensed as hands suddenly tapped his shoulders and he turned to fire at them until he saw it was Dorian and Dante. They pointed to the hidden door and then him. Telling him they'd got to his room and taken the secret entrance behind him. They were bloodied but okay. They had fought through the ones that had busted into his room, good. No need to watch his back now. He could focus on the scene in front of them instead. They tapped his crossbow with upraised eyebrows and he nodded to the duffel.

They each smiled sadistically as they quietly took one of their own out, noticing there were three more in there. Just enough for the remaining members of their group. They attached the cartridges and looked to Sam. "This is your party, Sam. What's the plan?" Dorian whispered.

"We need to get them before they get to Dean." Sam said and flinched as a shot rang out. "He's almost up."

"Agreed. You cover us and we'll get John and Bobby. They are at the fringes, so they won't be missed." Dorian whispered. "They're handy in a fight." Then sniffed and growled softly. "Dead Man's blood, they were poisoned with it, no wonder they're out like that."

"Our blood could fix them but we have to get close to do it. We could use their help." Sam agreed.

"Keep them off him and us, and we'll do the rest, distract them." Dante advised. He grabbed the duffel and brought it with him; Sam let him. They would need the weapons after they recovered anyway.

Sam stood now and no one saw him, idiots that they were. He leveled the bow on the one reaching for Dean and shot him, his head falling off as the blade did its work. Then he shot again at the next one. They turned to him then and he kept firing, not letting up in case the others needed the time. Dean's eyes were closing again, Sam saw and inside it broke him. Dean could die and he was stuck here not able to save him! This made him furious and he kept firing more now, roaring with impotent rage.

He would draw them to him and let them kill him, too. He and Dean could die together that way. It would only take one to do it…

He moved from place to place, ducking and covering, shooting as he went, doing his part still. His death would happen no matter what and he'd rather die fighting than mewling like a weak ass on the ground, begging not to die. Fuck that!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get them." John said rasping nearby with his mouth bloody and a bite on Dorian's shoulder. "Get Dean." John added as Dante fed Bobby and he slowly recovered, turning to look at John to make sure he was okay. They nodded to each other that they were okay and got ready to fight. "Kill them all. Don't let them kill Sam; Dean will never forgive us if we did."

"On it." Dante said as he saw them rushing at Sam as one unit and fired at them with Dorian. He gave John the duffel after he eyed Dante's bow with a look. "There's more in there for you guys."

He got one out and eyed it appreciatively, popping the cartridge on and letting it load. He used the wall to steady himself as he stood and got his footing, slowly working forward with Bobby at his side. They took out some of the vamps that lingered by Dean and the others while Dorian and Dante took out the ones going after Sam. Sam was soon free of them, blood-coated by fine. He'd killed a few with them, too.

Sam ran to Dean, dropping his bow in the process. "Drink, Master, drink, please!" Sam begged as he bit a wrist and let it bleed in his mouth. Dean wasn't swallowing it, he saw and cried. "Don't die on me, please…not if I can't join you. Please don't leave me and die on me, please! We haven't even …I…please? I…you bred me…you can't die now! I need you to live for our family!"

"Are you mated?" John asked.

"No, not officially…but I feel like we are. And he forgot the potion last night and bred me, so it's still early but I'm with child." Sam admitted. "He's not drinking…oh!"

Dean's eyes shot open, glazed and sightless, and he lunged. He bit Sam's jugular and drank deeply, Sam letting him. The others eyed him with worry, a pregnant mate could easily lose a child if too much blood was taken so they had to be careful here. New life could not grow at first if there wasn't enough blood for them to live off of. Dean could kill his unborn child if he took too much and they knew Dean would never want that.

Sam reflected he should have drank sooner, that he was addicted to his blood; he should have responded sooner! But was relieved he had. He let him take all he needed and lay pliant in his arms. He felt his vision go hazy around the edges, darkness creeping in, and his head spun. He fell into the darkness and dimly heard shouting. Hands tugging them apart and pain filled his mind at his neck. Then he knew nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, you have to stop. You're taking too much, you're killing him! You're killing your pregnant mate, Son! He's with your child!" John shouted as he tried to pry Dean off of him. And when that failed, he pulled him off physically and Dean tore off a piece of his flesh still trapped in his fangs, growling.

Dante pressed a cloth to the wound then noticed it wasn't stopping bleeding. It was soaking through. "He's not healing, Dean. He's bleeding out here!" Dante said crying briefly. "Hang on, Sam. Live, we want you to live."

Dean's eyes cleared and he spat out the flesh in disgust then pain filled his eyes. "Sam, Sammy? No, no, I'm sorry, don't die. We're…babies? We're having a baby? You can't die, don't die on me." He pleaded.

"He needs to feed." Dante said gently giving him to Dean to hold now. "He'll heal if he does." He then cut a wrist and let some leak into Sam's mouth. He didn't respond and Dean shook him, keening already, tears coursing down his face. But then suction sounds came, faint ones and they gratefully watched as Sam drank finally, then moved up to Dante's neck and drank from there. Dean held him up so he could and rubbed his back lovingly. Sam clung to Dante's shoulders to keep him there, and kept feeding. Then he let go and fell back into Dean's arms, he cradled him tenderly then.

"Open your eyes, baby boy. Let me see those pretty eyes." Dean urged. "Sammy, look at me."

Sam's eyes slowly opened then he smiled, reaching up to stroke his Master's face and lips. "I love you. I was so afraid you'd die on me." He sounded weak and tired so Dean let him talk.

"I love you, too, Sam. So we're parents now…" Dean teased him. "Forgot the potion one night and now we're bred. I blame you."

"I'm bred, not you." Sam teased back and offered a kiss, which Dean leaned down to give him. "We could space out the breeding…one this time, another later?"

"I could deal with that." Dean agreed and smiled back again. "For now, one or two kids might be nice. We'll get them nannies, so I can have you to myself still. And that way you could be there for them with me."

"I'd like that." Sam said and yawned. "I'm tired, can I rest now?"

"Yes, sleep. We got it now, my hero. You saved my life you know…I won't forget that." Dean told him and hugged him. "Never letting you go now, nor ever will."

"Never." Sam agreed and slept then, holding him as well.

"I want them all. Alive! The ones that escaped, their crew, and especially that chef!" Dean ordered. "He's going to be hungry later." He said with happy cruelty while stroking Sam's brown as he slept.

"How about us?" The others asked and he smiled. "We gave blood, too. We need to feed." His underbosses were waking up now, thanks to their blood donations.

"You can have the crew's slaves…speaking of which, get mine back. They appeared to have stolen them. They sell one and I will eat their hearts personally!" Dean said standing with Sam cradled in his arms. "Get them back, too. Dad, you're in charge for now, get to it! Those of you recovered, go with them, that's an order."

"On it." The underbosses said, rushing to help with the others as well.

Dean then took Sam to their Bathing room and washed him off tenderly. Then bandaged him up while touching his neck wound with regret. "Sorry I hurt you, Sam. Didn't mean to. I just lost control…won't happen again. I am so happy about our babies coming. I had no idea I had forgot the potion but I am happy we will be having them anyway." Dean said caressing Sam's hardened lower stomach. "My babies."

"Yours." Sam said softly as he drifted off. "Was going to tell you tonight but…"

"I know, shit happened. Always does." Dean said and shrugged, kissing Sam's cheek and brow. "Sleep, Sam." He held him while he drifted off and slept now, loving that he was safe now. "Love you so much." And meant it. "Should be mad at you risked your life for me that way but I'm not. I'm so proud of you though." He tucked him in now and eyed the broken door lock and glared at it.

Sam had just missed being taken! They'd come into the meeting room after they had eaten and felt sick. The rest was hazy. They were out to kill him, take over his organization. Dean thought bitterly…'Smart, too smart.' Dean growled. Very few knew who the head of his organization was, and he kept it that way. Nothing led to him. False trails led to others, never him.

This had been a scavenger hunt, with him as the prize. Taking his slaves, killing his people and family, and taking Sam…all fringe benefits, door prizes from the main event. Finding Dean and killing him in the process had been their real goal.

Sam had done more than he'd ever expected, he'd killed for him…and done just as well as his best people could have. With some training, he'd be great at that kind of thing…he was a natural at it. Not to mention the benefits of having a Pet who was also his personal bodyguard and in-house assassin on hand could come in handy. Dean decided then and there that he would have Sam start his training with Dorian and Dante, and even John and Bobby, in battle and assassination. Sam would need it later…they'd never expect that. Sam would be his 'hidden' asset, a surprise to save until the last minute so to speak. Always with him and by his side, his 'Pet' and 'Feed'; but also his deadliest tool. His perfect companion really. Sam would be perfect at it!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up the next morning to a burning thirst and gnawing hunger that burned through him. He was restrained, his hands and feet locked together. A soft growl emerged from his dry lips as his glowing red eyes showed as they opened up and focused on his Master. Dean picked him up as he struggled. Telling him had him and he would feed soon.

Then put him down and hooked a chain to his neck, freeing his limbs now.

"Maurice, you tried to help kill me." Dean hissed furiously.

"I had to, they were going to kill me!" The chef said fearfully trying to back up and failing miserably. His chains didn't allow that much movement, Dean thought cruelly.

"You could have come to me and we'd have set the trap for them instead and you'd have lived. But no, you didn't do that and here you are…lunch for my Pet." Dean said. "Lessons learned, huh?"

"Please, I'm sorry, Master!" Maurice said.

"Sorry don't cut it, slave." Dean said and brought Sam close. "You die first."

And he did it screaming, and being ripped limb from limb in the process by Sam in his quest for all his blood he could get. Then Sam moved onto the vampires and crew members, feeding from them mindlessly until he was satisfied and could think past his thirst again.

Dorian and Dante shared their slaves and drank them deeply at the same time, while also reaching for another to do it again, sparing not one of them. Dean got some himself and fed, tugging his prize away so Sam wouldn't take it from him by mistake. Then they bloated themselves with blood until they were sated.

Then Dean tugged Sam onto all fours, both bloody and red from it, and using the blood as lube, he fucked Sam hard right then, both crying out in pleasure as he did. Dorian and Dante left them to it and shut the door behind them after that. Dean came deep in Sam soon afterward and drank from his neck, feeding as he came with Sam again, the feeding delaying their orgasms until he was done then roaring through them once he stopped; they screamed each other's names in that bloody room then and gloried in the debauchery of it all.

Then showered in a nearby Bathing room and fell to bed, having sex again and feeding some more from Sam until he came one last time and passed out when Dean allowed him to do so. Then Dean pulled the covers over them and cuddled him close, kissing his temple in reward before drifting off, too. It had been a long night and they both had earned their rest in Dean's not-so-humble opinion.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**(The bath scene)**(had to add it, it will make sense once you read it, trust me it's important.)

"Master?" Sam asked as they bathed soon after feeding and having sex, the battle was over and it felt nice to just relax together in the warm sudsy water. Pink bubbles sluiced along their slick skins.

"Yes, Sam." Dean asked happily kissing along his neck and pulling a moan from him as he caressed lower down his body below the bubble line.

"I was so scared I lost you before…" Sam said with wet eyes on his. "I really am in love with you, Master. I'm so glad you're okay. Just please don't die on me, don't leave me that way?" Sam said quietly and Dean stilled his touching to caress Sam's face and smile at him. "I know I'm just a Pet but…I do love you enough to fight for you, to kill for you, too, Sir." He met Dean's eyes again and nodded. "My life, my soul, my heart…they are yours, Dean. Always will be."

"As mine are yours, Sam." Dean admitted. "Won't live without you either." He said then tugged them out of the tub to dry off. "I have a gift for you…was going to give it to you after the meeting but…" He then led Sam to sit on the foot of the bed and reached into a pocket of his discarded pants. "This is for you, Sam. From me to you to show how serious I am about keeping you with me." Dean said and held out a gold wedding band set.

Then he slipped one on Sam's trembling finger when Sam nodded in reply, stunned happily speechless, tears of love shimmering in his eyes. "Still my Pet, still own you. Nothing has changed." Dean said. "But you are more than just a Pet to me now or a Feed. You're the man I love, too. I am never letting you go! This ring shows you belong with me in a more beloved way and I'll wear the other one…my Mate. You are now my Mate, too."

"I am?" Sam asked in surprise but smiled at the news.

"Yes, you are." Dean restated as Sam picked up the other ring and slipped it on him as well. "Mine!" Dean said pulling Sam up the bed to kiss him again.

"Yours." Sam agreed and sighed as Dean kissed along his neck again, knowing that this time when they had sex it would be to Mate, not just for sex itself. They were Mating now and he couldn't wait to do it.

Dean laid him below him and kissed every inch of his body, making Sam's body and mind hum with happiness. Then he put Sam's legs on each side of his hips and put a big pillow under his bottom. And he rimmed him slowly, savoring the taste of him on his tongue, his taint. Then he sucked him for a while and when Sam was close to orgasm he stopped. He lubed up his cock while Sam settled and watched him with expectant eyes.

"I love you, Sam. I am mating to you now. No longer just my Pet." Dean told him smiling then pushed in easily into his lubed ass. "My love."

"I love you, too, Dean. My Master and my Mate." Sam said and smiled then his eyes rolled back in his head as Dean thrust out in hard then, and did it again until he found a more demanding tempo, and their lips met as their kisses got more urgent as well. They both came screaming and Dean sank fangs into Sam as Sam bit him, the love bite finalizing their mating.

Then rested and did it again and they kept it mutual, not a Pet serving his Master, but one man loving another in the most loving ways they could, sharing their hearts and their bodies at the same time and never wanting it to end. But it did, and then they rested for the rest of the night. Both happily spent and feeling closer to each other than they ever had been before.

Sam not being just his Pet and Feed now, but also his lover, his mate, and his husband, just as Dean was his mate, lover, and his Husband as well now. Something Dean found amazing. He'd never thought to marry before but now that he had, he realized he'd just been waiting for the right man, and Sam was that man.

Sam was the one he'd been born to love and be with.

Dean was sure of it now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Sam sat by Dean's lap and Dean looked down at him with a serious expression in his eyes. "Sam, I have something I want you to do." Dean said.

"Yes, Master?" Sam said awaiting orders.

"I want you to train to be like Dorian and Dante." Dean said and Sam looked at him curiously, he wasn't that aware of what they did for Dean. So his Master explained it. "They are my best people. They serve many roles. They are bodyguards for me at times, fighters, soldiers, and assassins for me, like I want you to be. Will you do it, let them train you?"

"How long would I have to train?" Sam asked. "Do I have to leave you to do it? I don't mind doing it but…I hate to leave you. I've never been without you, Dean." Sam felt sure he could do this but to do it apart from his Master scared him. He would feel like he was missing a piece of himself if he had to leave him.

"For a few months at most, and sometimes you will have to be away from me to do it but…it will be worth it and I'll always be here waiting for you, Sam. I promise you that. I have plans for you if you do this for me." Dean said holding him close. "It will feel odd for us both and we'll miss each other, but I'm always with you…in here." He tapped Sam's chest. "I'm never far from you, baby boy. We have that mind link now thanks to our love bond. So just call me mentally and we can talk and connect; that's another way it joins mates like us. Dorian and them have one, too. All mates have it."

"I want to but…I can see you more though, than being apart, right?" Sam asked weakly but saw Dean really wanted him to do this. And shrugged, nodding as well. He'd do it. If only because Dean wanted him to as his Master. Even if he didn't want to leave Dean to do it.

"I expect you to do it. This will happen. Dorian and my family will train you starting tomorrow." Dean said. "I expect you to do it well, too. So you can become my personal bodyguard, one I will only need if in dire need of it. Otherwise you will await that order and just stay at my side as my Pet and Feed, understand? Will you do that for me?" Dean asked wanting his cooperation this, not his obedience.

"Yes, Master. I will train for you." Sam said liking the idea of that training, too. He wouldn't be so weak next time, no sirree! But still hated having to leave him to do it, that part of him, a large part of his heart, hurt at that thought.

"Good Pet." Dean said and pulled him in for a kiss for a reward. It was time to reward his Pet for taking such a major step in his life for his Master and Dean had several deviant ideas he was sure Sam would like.

Starting with kissing down his body and giving him the best blowjob he'd ever given him before; something Sam was not going to object to in the least!

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Several months later)

Sam limped in and fell to the bed. Dean brought the balm to him. Sam lay motionless as he groaned and let his Master work in the pain numbing balm. Months had passed and he was training, as he had agreed to. They'd finished the battle training, the weapons training, the fighting ready and interrogation techniques, the ways to not talk when being tortured which had included drugs he'd learned to think through and not give anything up.

Now it was the assassin training, daily he was learning weak spots, to read people and know just how to get close to them, to find that opening and judge the right time to strike, what weapon to use to do it and how to use each one effectively. Many died during this training as they made him do it in a hands on way, often taking him on assassinations with them and having him help, then do a few himself for them. He'd taken down a rival Boss that was encroaching on Dean's empire; his men hadn't taken it well. He and the others had been beaten hard but had got free then killed the man as he fought them off, dying the hard way but dying all the same, all his men wiped out with him.

His empire would now join Dean's, a warning to the others to stay away and leave Dean be.

Now he was back to stay for another brief rest before training again on another mission they had to go on and he was grateful. His radar was fine-tuned by now, his reflexes quicksilver as theirs, if not faster. His body was built up more with necessary muscle to fight bigger opponents and his skills were unmatched even by his mentors. He'd been assured he would only need a couple more missions, to show he was fully trained now.

Off and on for months, he'd had to stay for a while then leave his Master and it had been hard on them both. Even as now his Master applied the balm to his bruises and cuts, and lubed him up. He eagerly arched up higher, going to his knees and hands to offer himself now that the pain was gone with the balm's drugged effects.

"Missed you, Sam." Dean said reached for his cock to work it as he thrust in and took him slow, kissing the slave over his shoulder and getting lost in it. "Soon you will be all mine again, never to leave my side again…I can't wait to have this body at my disposal again. To fuck you all the time, even in front of everyone. I want to be pleasured where they can see you belong to me; so they will only see you as my beloved Pet and pleasure slave again and forget you are now my secret bodyguard and assassin, too. Plus I like others to watch us, the more the better. Would you like that, Pet? For all of them to see me slide my cock into your wet hole, fuck you into a table and know they wish it was them?"

His thrusts now impaled Sam savagely and he cried out. "Yes, fuck me so everyone can see it! I only want you, Master!" He spun in pleasure he'd long been denied this past week and had needed so badly, like a drug he craved or feened for. "I need you to fuck me more, Master, whenever you want to!"

"Wherever I want to? In front of anyone I want to?" Dean gasped as he clarified.

"Yes, Yes, wherever, in front of whoever you wish to fuck me in front of, to serve you anyway you want me to…to suck your cock and drink you, to be fucked over a table or chair, to ride you for hours as everyone watches…yes!" Sam cried out.

"Then cum, Pet. I am pleased with you now." Dean told him and came with him at the same time, deep thrusts delivering his own seed into the deepest part of Sam's ass now. "So fucking hot to fuck you, baby…you are so gorgeous when you cum that way."

"Thank you, Master. Only you make me feel that way." Sam told him and cuddled close, Dean's arms wrapping around him and pulling him in for kisses. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam. And I miss you when you're gone." Dean told him and savored having his Pet back in his arms. He'd refused dozens of offers for sex with others while he was gone, he had only wanted Sam.

Like always. No one pleased him the way Sam did and that hadn't changed he was pleased to see.

"The continuous public sex, you want me to do that, Master?" Sam asked to sure, he'd do it and it was a bit of turn on he hadn't expected. His Master's Will was to do it, so he'd gladly do it.

"Yes, but not always public, sometimes in private like now would happen, too. I just want you available to fuck at all times, staying by my side, even during meetings now. Never to leave it, understand?" Dean said. "You will be on a leash of course and kneeling at my feet or between my legs resting. You will not leave my sight nor will you go anywhere without me going with you again."

"No, Master, I will stay by your side at all times." Sam agreed and wondered at his new decision. He usually sent him away for hours when he did business but not now…he wanted with him more. Sam wanted that, too, business or not, so he'd agree to anything to have his Master by his side at all times as well. It's all he'd ever wanted anyway since falling in love with him. He assumed his training had something to do with that decision but didn't bring it up. Dean would mention it if he wanted discuss it. He played with his gold ring and smiled as he drifted off.

"You like that ring, Pet?" Dean said pleased.

"Yes, Master…I shows I am yours. I never want to lose it or you." Sam said softly as Sean's arms held him tighter now and pulled him back against his hard body to sleep.

"I love mine, too." Dean told him and sighed, it felt good holding Sam again. This being apart fucked with his mind; he worried for him and missed him too much. Two more missions they'd said and it better stay that way! He wanted his Pet back and never to leave his side again. Where he could touch him and do as he wanted with him, and not feel the emptiness or see his empty place there in their bed or by his side ever again. Sam had to stay with him and where he could be reassured he was with him again from now on. All this time apart had shown him that's where Sam needed to be from now on. "I'm glad you are safe, tell me what you did. All of it." Dean asked.

And Sam did, telling him everything and leaving nothing out. And when he was done, Dean was amazed and smiled proudly. "You did well then. Good." Dean said relieved and buried his nose in Sam's scented hair. "Have you fed yet?"

"No, Master. Not for today. I fed yesterday though; some of the men we captured fed me. I am not so hungry yet that I want you to let me out of your arms yet, please?" Sam asked tiredly.

"It can wait then." Dean said softly and kissed his temple. "I missed holding you, too, Sam."

And with that, Sam slept in his Master's arms for a while and they both savored their time together. Then when he awoke, he was taken down to the waiting people and fed like usual, violently and without mercy. Then they had sex again and he was fed from by Dean, and fucked as he fed again, until he passed out and was carried to their bathroom to wash up and then put to bed to rest while Dean went to talk to Dorian about the upcoming missions. Two more, that was all they got with Sam now.

He wanted his lover and slave back and this training to end. It had been too long since he had him to himself for longer than a week or two, and it was grating on his nerves and heart to miss him this way.

Xxxxxxxxx

The missions were simple ones, sneak in and kill them. Sam did it all by himself; the others merely watching and letting him do it his way, impressed with how good he was at it. Stealthily sneaking in and finding the man unsuspecting. Sam found himself thinking the man was familiar but Sam didn't care, he killed him with the garrote and snuck out with it in his hand. Calmly he got in the car and told them it was done.

Then later hid in a compartment on a ship and killed the captain in his sleep, escaping all notice of the frantic and angry crew in the process with ease. He used a portable pod to fall to his ship and flew off in the opposite direction as their ship sailed directly into a sun and burned up on contact. The crew screaming as they died. Sam not caring and too far away to hear them.

They had been slavers intent on taking John's territory and had been dealt with accordingly. John didn't take to competition well; his was a monopoly. He was the only slaver allowed to work in Dean's systems, no one else. This one had gotten cocky and challenged him. And by sending Sam and them to visit the man, he's given his reply to that challenge. Evil man that he was.

Stay out of my territory. A simple but effective message he thought. And well received, too, as the other challenges were abandoned and the competitors fled in fear. A ghost had killed their fellow slaver and they didn't want that person visiting them.

But Sam did undress and slip on a robe, and visit Dean as he held a meeting. Slipping down to sit on an awaiting cushion after stripping nude at his Master's unspoken order with his eyes. And slowly sucked his cock publicly soon after and showed him he was eager to comply with his Master's new rules for him.

Fucking came later before dinner and over a table they'd just negotiated on, his cock thrusting deep and hard into Sam, Sam crying out in pleasure as he Stilled and his Master took his pleasure finally; his men watching and turned on as well, but ending up jacking off to their own pleasure since Sam was clearly only for their boss's pleasure and off limits. And then they settled in for a meal and Sam cuddled naked at his Master's feet, happy to be back where he belonged and would never have to leave it again.

Sam welcomed his Master's kiss and approval, and saw the love in his Master's eyes reflected into his own. "I am pleased, Pet." Dean told him smiling.

"I only wish to please you." Sam promised. And with that, their bond was locked and they were happy finally. Never to part again.

And the meal went well; the men forgot he was there now. They accepted he was there to stay and let it go. Sam would stay with Dean now, by his side for always. He'd missed his Pet, they'd seen that much already for all these months. Dean had been unhappy without Sam, easily angered. But with him back, Dean was much happier, calmer. That was why he insisted Sam stay with him now.

Dean let them think it. They didn't need to know the other reasons, it was better they didn't.

Sam would please him and meet his every need, while he also could and would kill anyone that dared touch him wrong or fight off threats with him as well, but only if Dean gave the signal. Otherwise, he'd just serve him sexually and emotionally as required. As witnessed by the way Sam slept against Dean's thigh as he ran fingers through his longer hair and soothed his Pet to rest.

No, Sam would never leave him again. That part was over. Sam was his and here he would stay from now on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A month later)

Dean sat watching out the window and Sam woke up, going to him. "What's wrong, Master?" Sam asked worried. Dean was troubled.

"You. You displeased me." Dean said then caught Sam's pained look. "Not like that…nothing to punish you for; it wasn't your fault." He sighed. "You drank from Dante, but you never ask to drink from me…not once, my blood might not be as Pure as his, but I'd thought you at least ask to taste it at some point. But you haven't."

"I was mindless from blood loss, I'm sorry." Sam said sadly. "I had to."

"Not the point. Let me finish." Dean said and Sam nodded. "You never did that with me but you did it with him, and that was wrong. You should have done it with me first. Also you never…" Dean thought of how to phrase it. "We're more than Master and Pet…we're married, we're Mates! And with Mates things are more equal in bed…you always bottom for me… and I have yet to bottom for you. And you not asking me to tells me you don't want me as much as I want you that way…which I do. I feel like you don't find me attractive enough to want to top me…is the idea of fucking me that unappealing you can't bring yourself to ask? Or is that topping just isn't something you like to do?" Dean asked uncertainly, he'd thought about it, why hadn't Sam? Mates did that, took turns, but Sam had never expressed any wish to do so…did he not want him? Did he want someone else? Was he enough or…?

"You would do that…let me be with you that way? I assumed you only topped, and it isn't my place to ask or assume you would want to have me top you." Sam said. "Have you ever done that?"

"No, I haven't. but I find myself fantasizing about it, with me still in charge and telling you what to do to me, of course. I am still your Master after all." Dean said. "Have you ever topped? I mean as a Pure Blood, surely you went through that with another man, right?" It happened and was often a paid thing. One Kiss would sell their Pure Blood heirs to another Kiss briefly to breed with them and have their kids, then the youths would be able go out in the world to be free of that responsibility later. Had Sam's Kiss done that with him? Had he ever topped a male lover? Dean was suddenly jealous of that fictional man, and realized he wanted to be the man he did that with, along with everything else. Including feeding from them in an official capacity, _not_ in mindless hunger! "Have you fed from someone else like you did from Dante and the others? Or even let them feed from you like I feed from you, during sex and such?"

"No, I've never fed during sex. I found blood houses and paid to feed from the donors there…I just did as the Trick said to do sexually and they didn't get to feed from me either, that was one thing I never allowed. It wasn't about that and I'd never let them buy the right to feed off my blood. It was an honor thing…and I never topped another like myself. I never topped…not until I became a whore and was paid to sometimes. However, my Dad did and was paid well for it…until they found out he had lied to and defrauded them…which was why they were so pissed at him when he was found with the false Pure Blood marks. He'd disgraced the young ones they had him breed thinking he was a Pure Blood. I did top my tricks but…only if they paid extra. I always pictured saving me doing that of my own Free Will that way for my Mate, if I ever had one, or my Master if he asked me to. But I had given up a year into hiding and, well, I had to or starve, so…sorry, Master."

"That will change now." Dean said harshly. "I want to try it." Sam would top him, he'd be the only one ever allowed to but he loved Sam and figured he'd earned that right to as well.

"What do you want to try, Master?" Sam asked and waited.

"I want you fuck me, after I take the potion, and then bite me when I cum. Then I want to be a feed to you sometimes as you are a feed to me. As equals but in private, it will be our thing. And you will not drink from anyone else without my permission either, not even my family members, understand? Never again!" Dean ordered gently. "Those fangs belong to me, too, and don't ever forget that. I will forgive it this time because I nearly killed you but not again." Dean insisted while touching Sam's fangs with a possessive fingertip and jealous look.

"Yes, sir." Sam said and headed back to the bed, kneeling there and waiting for him to join him. "When do we do this sex and feeding, Master?"

"In a moment." Dean said holding up a vial of yellow fluid. He took it and cringed, vowing they would need to flavor it better for next time he took it. Then went to Sam, picking up the normal lube pellets on the way there. "Put one in me now and wait five minutes."

Sam did as he was told and Dean knelt by him, cocking his ass up and letting the pellet go in. He felt the cool gel coat him inside and smiled. Then laid Sam on his back and sucked him until he moaned, fingers riding his ass while he did so. Then stopped and let Sam prepare him. Fingers and tongue worked him open in moments, the relaxant in the lube releasing the muscles somewhat inside him as well. Then Sam lube up and worked in slowly. Inch by inch he worked in and soon bottomed out, then stilled. "Now, Sam, move slow until I say speed up. Don't worry about it hurting me, it feels good already." Dean told him and Sam did as he was told, making love to him and savoring the pleasure they now shared; their moans joining in the dark and multiplying.

"Harder, deeper, Now!" Dean groaned and Sam slammed into him, going hard and fast, quickening and thrusting out and in as deep as he could go, punching that prostate steadily until they both were getting steadily louder and the sounds of their flesh slamming together filling the room as well, driving their pleasure and need higher. "Can't believe I never did this…glad I waited to do it with you, Sammy! I'm so close…close…I'm cumming!" Dean cried out and came, tightening on Sam until he thought he was going to scream in the need to cum as well but worked his Master's orgasms out with more thrusts until he was done then waited orders. "Cum, Pet, fill me up…" Dean ordered and Sam's pace sped up and he shouted Dean's name as he came as well.

"I love you, Sam." Dean said as they pulled apart eventually and collapsed together to the bed panting and trying to recover. "Don't sleep yet, Pet…we're doing that again."

"Yes, sir." Sam said grinning and reached for him, then they kissed for nearly an hour until they got heated again and Sam took him as ordered again, this time with less commands and more begging and cries for more. And sucking and pleasure took them again and again, leaving them passed out until noon the next day.

Then Dean had Sam ride him and he made love to Sam, both feeding from each other as they came a few more times and both were sexually sated and well fed, their love bond forming their souls into one as they kissed and parted soon after. "I'm full." Sam said in surprise. "I don't think I need to feed this morning, Master…strange."

"Me either but then again with you as my Feed, I never needed to so I'm used to it. Apparently with me as your Feed, it cuts down on the mindless feedings you usually need to do, that's a good thing. From now on, when you need to feed, or I do, we will have sex then feed from each other at the same time in private; never in public. I won't share the sight of that with them, not that, it's too intimate." Dean said. "Can I be your Feed? You are mine and with a steady feed, you will be better fed and full more often now…top me more often? I won't even tell you what to do when you do it, but will still be your Master, can we do this? Still love me as much, don't see me as weak to want these things with you?" Dean asked softly. "I am yours now, as you were mine. Never letting you go, you can't let me go now either."

"No, Master. I would never be able to see you as weak or less than my Master. I would love to have you as my steady Feed and to be able to make love to you as well…thank you, Master. I love that you will let me do this with you and it is our thing. I don't want them to see us do it either." Sam said caressing his jaw. "Hey, they're kicking! Feel!" He put Dean's hand on his blossoming stomach and they both smiled adoringly at it.

"I feel it! Boy, they are _strong_ kickers." Dean said in awe. "I feel them; our babies."

"There are three, they talk in my head to me now." Sam said. "They can hear us, Master." He listened to something and chuckled. "His name is Dean, I just call him Master, son."

"They can hear and understand us…" Dean said and laughed. "Hi, kids, I'm your Dad, Dean Winchester. He is your Mom, Sam, my Mate and Pet."

Sam listened again and nodded, mentally letting them see what those titles meant then explained to Dean what he was doing. Dean nodded and agreed that was best. "They say they understand and like the names. And that they love us already."

"I love you guys, too." Dean said smiling and caressed his stomach. "Two more months. Then they are born."

"Yes, they will be." Sam said and smiled. "They want a story, Master. They want one from you."

So Dean smiled and kept his hand on his lover's stomach, and they cuddled laying down while he told them about the three vampires and the human, and then ended with the human becoming their Feed and Sexually enslaved Pet in the end. A happy ending in his book and Sam's. He laughed with Sam as they both agreed that Dorian would think so, too! It was her kind of fairytale ending after all.

"They are quiet, I think they fell asleep, Master." Sam said chuckling. He nuzzled his face into Dean's neck and slept as well now. "I love you, Master. I'm so tired…you exhausted me. Can I rest a bit before serving you today?" Sam requested softly, voice thick with sleepiness.

"Love you, too, Pet. Just sleep and join me when you wake up. I will send a guard to watch over you." Dean told him and stayed that way for a bit but then left them to rest. They'd had sex all night and Sam was pregnant; he'd need the rest more than having Dean keep him by his side all day. He could join him later when he woke up. He'd assign Dorian to him for the meantime; make her stay in the room with him in case someone went after Sam again. Not with his children on the way, that is. He was sure Sam could handle himself but not at the risk of their kids' lives. And envisioned maybe finding an heir among this group of babies, or the next one, to someday take over his organization, with Dean teaching and grooming the child to do so later as it grew up. Male or female, he didn't mind, as long as they were suited to it he would be willing to try it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian sat watching the moon shine in the window and Dante held her.

"What you thinking about so hard?" Dante asked curious. Dorian had been pensive and quiet most of the day and he was concerned. She wasn't normally so thoughtful, so something bad must be bothering her and he wanted to help her deal with it. He wanted her to be happy with him again.

"About us…about things we get no choice in. We are looked at as special but we're just…they're free! And we will never be…never free like them." Dorian said sadly. "I wished…all my life I was jealous of them, of Dean and those like him, and most of the all the normal vampires…they had choices and I was owned all my life; born with none but who I fucked to make babies. Even now, I have no choice in it."

"Me, too, I know that feeling. But it's not really like that, not for us anyway." Dante told her and kissed her cheek. "As long as we're together, we have that freedom, baby girl, us, too. We are free, as long as we have each other. We give each other that."

"No, we don't. It's like…as soon as we were born, we were owned by our parents, at their mercy. They taught us and we knew what was expected of us." Dorian objected. "We have no real futures but to breed and spread the bloodline. Hell, some parents breed their own kids and coerce them to mate to them as well, or force them to mate or breed with those they choose to give them to like damn pimps; cruel bastards that they are and it's okay. I don't see why but it is…we only have a choice of who we spread our legs for to be bred or mated with, most of the time, and even then, we belong to them as well. The truth is, we're no better than the slaves we sell but it's worse for us…at least they had choices before we took them."

"Yes, you're right. But not entirely, Dorian! It's true that first we belong to our parents, then we are given to mates or ones that breed us, even if for a moment…I did when I bred at 16 with the other Kisses and then I mated to you. Then I was freed from them and owned by you basically, as you were owned by me. But it's different for me…with me you are a free vampire, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen; but only where you are concerned." Dante told her and pulled her close to turn her in his arms to face him. "I don't see it as owning you, baby…I see it as we are together for Eternity now, and we own each other with our love. And, if that's the case, I couldn't ask for a better owner than you. My Mistress." Dante smiled as he saw she got his point.

"So I'm your Mistress…you are _technically_ my Slave?" Dorian teased and ran a hand to his hardened groin. He liked that idea, she noticed lustfully. "You're my Bitch…" She said in a sing-song voice and he moaned as he was gripped.

"Well, don't get cocky…you're my Slave, too…my Bitch, too. We own each other, remember?" Dante managed before she knelt before him and smiled wickedly up at him, teasing his head with her tongue.

"Yeah, but not tonight…and I can get cocky, I already have it right here…" Dorian teased and sucked him now, relaxing as she pleasured her mate and no longer letting the semantics of their Pure Blood get to her again. So she was owned, but she was owned by the man she loved. And he was owned by her as well; so it was an equal partnership and they had rights in it, in their own way. Freedoms they wouldn't have had if they'd mated to another but each other. They were free to do what they wanted this way and that was more than many of their kind got in their lifetimes. Some were basically slaves to their lovers, like Sam. Others found love or something like it, affection and kindness, too. Some mates were good to them, like Dante was to her, and some not so much. They were less than an ass or body to breed, to make Pure Blood babies; nothing special beyond that. They gave themselves to them believing they were kind and good, but they turned bad later, but being owned by them, they then had no way out after that.

Dorian was lucky to have their freedoms they got together and the ways they could live now. The work they did for Dean, it was more than many got. In a way, they were free; not seen as owned at all. And, as she sheathed him into her and drank her potion she'd almost forgotten to, she leaned in and kissed that gorgeous man beneath her.

And counted her blessings rather feeling sorry for herself for the way life had made them.

And began to reconsider the kid thing, thinking that maybe, in a couple years, she'd like to breed with him and share a family with him. It wasn't that bad if she had someone as wonderful as him to love and to do it with. She could have done a lot worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple weeks later, they found things calming down and dared to think things were going to be better now. With his babies on the way, Dean was gradually thinking of ways to make their family's home better, maybe a new nursery or finding some slaves that were former parents or were parents to other slaves to be their nannies…someone who knew what they were doing and could take care of them right. Maybe go baby shopping soon, he was looking forward to that. Get some clothes for Sam, since his had grown tight and he needed them. Not that he wore them much but he did need to at times, and those were ill fitting now. His body was toned and lean normally so the clothes were too tight. But his bump, it was barely noticeable but there, didn't quite fit the clothes anymore.

That was when it happened. The Federation found him. Sending an anonymous message.

"_I know you are the Head of those Vampire Planets, Dean Winchester! I need to work out something with you. I won't tell anyone if you are willing to talk with me. Meet with me. This can't continue. We must work something out."_ It had read. Cryptic but not threatening. Dean thought and agreed it must happen as well. He had kept his corruption in his own systems, never letting his people or their evil near the Federation systems if at all possible.

So he sent one back. _"Let's meet then. Where?"_

"_In the neutral zone, two hours from now."_ was the reply.

So he went with Sam and the others as back up and met a rotund man in a white tunic suit; he looked over Dean with disgust. Dean merely smiled and awaited his words. He didn't care what he thought of him.

"We must protect our systems and so far you have kept your criminal dealings to your own systems…for the most part." The man said. "I am President Sayer, head of the Federation of Planets. I want to offer you a deal, a way we can avoid anymore bloodshed. I know you have killed and wiped out every spy we sent in, and am tired of it. So…here's the deal. You stay over there; we set up a boundary, invisible but there, a limit to our worlds. This neutral zone should do it. You all have immunity for all crimes you commit over there and have committed in our systems, if you stay over in your worlds. You never come over here or harm our people, and we leave yours alone, too. You are to be called the 'Badlands' now, forbidden for our people to go to. Yours are forbidden from coming to ours. You can travel through, stop and feed; rest if you have to travel through but never stay for long. You don't attack us, we don't send spies in, and we don't hold your evil deeds against you. What do you say?" Sayer offered grimly. Clearly finding this compromise distasteful; something they found very amusing. They had to admit they liked that deal and would probably take it.

"I'd say it was an election year and you want to keep us and this deal your dirty secret…heard you were going for that 'reduced crime-safer streets' Bill…us being around would definitely put a crimp in your plans. Don't want the naughty criminals around while you convince the naïve voters into thinking that no one will try to harm them with you around…and you will be their great hero, _really_? Yeah…that wouldn't do at all. You are aware that we aren't only criminals out there. We just hate your Federation planets' rules. We don't do well with rules, you see, and there is that whole Xenophobic thing we vampires have…but other criminals won't. Don't blame us if they get to your unsuspecting constituencies. We aren't to blame for their behavior. " Dean taunted him smiling and the man blanched guiltily but they all laughed at his discomfort. The man looked angry but Dean ignored that and so did he. "But…I like the way you think. I agree to it all, and it stays that way no matter who is in office or we will start messing with you again, are we clear? You keep staying out of our worlds and we all will get along fine; you mess with us and, well, we won't be so agreeable next time." Dean offered in return. "You don't want to see what kind of army we have to bring against you, trust me…some aren't even vampiric…they're so much worse than we could ever hope to be as vampires."

"Deal." The man said and offered a hand, which Dean shook and they parted ways quickly. The man practically running away from them now that his political future was secured once again.

Dean and them eyed his retreat with smiles. "So we're a separate entity from them now, can do what we want? None of their rules apply to us?" Dorian said grinning.

"Seems so." Dean said and took Sam's hand. "That's that, let's go home. I got an Empire to run."

"Yes, you do." Dante said shaking his head. No rules, no hiding, no Federation laws to hinder him…Dean was going to be a truly frightening force to be reckoned with now. He chuckled and loved the freedom in that idea, too. No more watching over their shoulders for Federation cops or spies. No more hiding their activities in case they were watching them. Free to be as evil as they wanted to be.

And, true to his word, Dean had the decision announced to the worlds he owned and laughed as many fled; obviously not liking the fact they no longer had the Federation to run to if Dean came after them. Dean still hid his role as ruler and leader of the worlds but would still do things his way; do what he'd been doing but without fear of Federation detection. Retribution, or interference.

He let them go. And kept the ones that stayed.

This was his Empire now with no strings or cops to stand in his way of ruling it the way he saw fit.

Just the way he liked it. Corruption and evil were the things he liked; and they would now rule that new Empire, _his_ Empire.

The Badlands, the Forbidden Place.

His place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

That night, all of the Federation Embassies burned bright, fire taking the empty buildings away. They burned through the night and left glowing burning embers in the gloom of the morning that followed. The people danced and rejoiced around the fires, music and celebration erupted. The entire populace reveling as the last vestiges of Federation interference with their way of life burned around them and was soon gone for good. And never to return again if they had any say it. If the Federation left them alone; they were willing to leave them alone, too. They liked their life here in the Badlands…the freedoms it gave them, and were damn sure going to keep it this way from now on! Fuck the Federation and their laws; they'd take their corruption and lawlessness any day!

And Dean reveled with his people in the freedoms that gave them as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
